Real Dreams
by callie27
Summary: *AU* Originally written in '99 ^^x After the chaos, the Beings-That-Be finally decided to give Kenshin a break... But at what price? C&C (not flames ^^;;) appreciated! This fic is still ongoing...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Jump Comics, and all concerned parties. No infringement intended! Please don't sue me, a poor person. This applies to all chapters of my fic. Any other characters created belong to me.

SPOILER WARNING! There are spoilers beyond episode 30 here. If you dare take the risk, be my guest! I am sorry in advance for any misunderstandings and all but I wanted this for the fic esp. the part with "guilt." I know he's over that but I wanted something like an alternative for the storyline. Don't we all? (You'll know what I mean in time...) 

I want to thank Nicky-san for the time and support for this fic. This one's for you big sis!

First created on : June 13, 1999

Setting : near/after the Revenge Arc

REAL DREAMS  
Chapter One

He heaved a long and lung-emptying sigh before he mournfully focused his big, lavander eyes at the glowing shape of the setting sun. 'The night's coming once again. The nightmares...' he paused and another fatigued sigh was heard. After another short pause, the clatter of utensils could be heard once more as the rurouni busied himself once more.

Meanwhile, at the peaceful dojo grounds, two figures could be seen practicing kendo. One was a young female wearing a simple gi and hakama while holding a bokken tightly in her right hand. She had a face as beautiful as a goddesses. Deep blue eyes that captured light stared intently at the figure before her, irritation and anger starting to show itself on her delicate features. The one before her was a young boy with spiky hair and dressed in a yellow gi and green hakama. Not quite a teen yet, he held a shinai and a mischievous grin was playing on his face. The object of his interest: Kaoru. "Hag! Hag! HAG!" he half yelled and each call gained intensity with every swing. 'Will it never end?!' Kaoru asked herself and simultaneously shook her head to keep her temper at bay for she could almost see her blood evaporate from her veins due to her growing irritation. 

Finally, after a few more agonizing minutes, she let loose her anger and yelled, "Baka! Who are you calling, HAG, Yahiko-CHAN?!" and her body unconsciously moved to a fighting stance without her knowing it. "Who are you callin' a kid, BUSO?!" he said as he turned to look at Kaoru who had just launched herself from her fighting stance. His eyes bulged out... *Uh-oh.* And that started it. So much for peace...

"Hey, Jo-chan!" a tall man with spiky hair suddenly called out, ending the vigorous battle in the process.

"Oi, Sano! What are you doing here?" both fighters asked together. Surprised, the two looked at each other and abruptly faced opposite directions with a "hmmph!" to punctuate their query.

'Kids!' Sano muttered under his breath. Fortunately, he wasn't heard. He took a few steps forward and shook his head. "Ano. I just happened to be passing by and so I thought, 'Why not visit them since you're here anyways, Sano?' So, here I am!" and he mentally added, 'And to probably get a free meal while I'm at it.' He smiled expectantly. A pause. Then, he flicked a worried glance at his immediate surroundings before continuing in a quiet voice, "Say, I noticed Kenshin in the kitchen. What's up? Didn't even notice me entering the place and he looked kinda worried to me..." he trailed off as he noticed that Kaoru had turned quite pale and disturbed.

"...................."

"Hey, Jo-chan..."

"I know." she answered simply, solemnly, and quietly. Her face was downcast and it startled both men since it was an unexpected response. "I noticed about one or two weeks ago his strange behavior. I almost did not see because he hid it well."

"So why don't you ask him about it? Talk to him." Sano suggested.

"Oh! Believe me. I've tried but..." she trailed off at the sound of a window sliding open near the kitchen. Kenshin's head and upper body could be seen poking out as he looked for the group and when he did, he said, "Dinner's ready!!!" He then noticed Sano and stared at him with wide and unbelieving eyes. "Hey! When did you get here? Never mind. I'll go and set a place for you at the table first." With that, he disappeared and could be heard rummaging through the kitchen.

"Nice timing!" Sano whispered to them as he scratched his head. "As if he knew we were talking about him...Fine! Let's talk sometime else, ok? I'm starving!"

*****

Silent footsteps echoed through the hallway and stopped at its end. The slender figure that appeared then sat down against a post, propped a sword against one shoulder, and sighed deeply as he gazed out at the moon.

"Kenshin?" a worried voice asked from behind. His eyes widened not only because he did not sense the person come up behind him, but also because he noticed the sadness in the voice... and grimaced as the thought struck on why that feeling was there. *Kenshin no baka!* he screamed inwardly as well as mentally kicked himself for not seeing it sooner. Bracing himself in all aspects, he turned, faced that person, and plastered the well-practiced smile on his face while waiting for the inevitable. He knew it was useless but he had to at least try, right?

"Yes, Kaoru-dono?" he started, injecting as much innocence as he could gather when he saw the worry etched on her face.

"One...Onegai." she stuttered. "Don't pretend, Kenshin. I...I know that there's something wrong and that you're hiding it from me... from us all here. What is it? What's wrong?" she managed to add despite the tears that started to form in her eyes though she valiantly suppressed them.

'Blast it! She noticed.' he thought and mentally braced himself. "No...Nothing's wrong, Kaoru-dono." he said and smiled even sweeter to hide the inner turmoil. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"It's just that you've been acting so...strange lately." she added with a quavering voice. 'Especially when you're sleeping.' she added to herself and thought of all those whimpering and pained noises she heard him make while he slept. He spoke sometimes, usually uttering, 'Why?!', and that worried her. *'Why?' what?* Because of that, she usually stayed wide awake and concerned of his condition. She pushed those thoughts aside just in time as she felt another emotional wave overtake her. New tears sprung up and she fought for self-control. She exhaled and some of her discomfort disappeared with the released tension. "You've been sighing a lot and drifting off into who knows where...." She then trailed off as she noticed movements by the dojo walls...and saw telltale signs of human eavesdroppers. *Hunh?!* Abruptly, something clicked in her head. She turned slowly, grinned wickedly, and decided to test her theory even if she knew that the situation WAS serious; she just couldn't resist. Partially turning her body back to Kenshin, she said in a light voice, "Added to that, Kenshin, I don't know how you missed Sanosuke today. It's just not like you to miss that free-loading, good-for-nothing, noisy, and lazy rooster-head!"

"Hey!!! I HEARD THAT!!!" Sano screamed from the background as he peered around the corner. *Oops.* he thought belatedly as he saw the triumphant smile the little missy was throwing his way. *Why that sneaky.......!* he added to the hundreds of curses that went through his head. "Who're you callin' 'ROOSTER HEAD'?! That's such a brave statement from such a lousy, tomboyish cook...OUCH!" he managed to say before the last of his breath came out when Kaoru's bokken connected with his head. He reached up and rubbed his now sore head. He turned it slightly and glared uselessly at the laughing kid beside him and said, "Ok, ok, OK! We'll go and leave you two lovebirds alone!!!" He grabbed Yahiko and sprinted away before the damn bokken could connect with his poor head again. He noted with grim satisfaction the faint blush on the couple's cheeks.

Satisfied, Kaoru turned around and found out that Kenshin had stood up. He smiled and shook his head. 

'This girl's amazing.' he thought. 'She could beat up Sano when nobody would even dare touch him...except me of course.' and smiled inwardly.

"I'll go to my room now if you don't mind, Kaoru-dono." he said and bowed slightly.

"Matte! I..." she muttered. She didn't want him off the hook yet. Who would? But she stopped nonetheless as he turned to face her. For a brief moment, she could have sworn that he looked torn between telling her and hiding it again. Then, suddenly, the look was gone.

"Not now, Kaoru-dono, not now. I'll tell you when _I_ feel ready." he managed.

'This is it,' she thought defeated, 'he won't tell me. Ooooh! What's in him that I can't seem to disagree with? Fine. Let it be his way. There's nothing I can do to crack that shell of his.' Sadness crept into her being with those thoughts. "Pro...promise?" she stuttered.

"Hai. I promise." he said and smiled. "Oyasumi, Kaoru-dono." With that, he turned and headed straight for his sleeping quarters.

"Oyasumi, Kenshin..." was all Kaoru could whisper to his retreating back befor heading to her room as well, not knowing that grief would grab and play with her hear once more in a different way.

*****

It was late evening and silence reigned over the sleeping dojo. All was peaceful and all the living creatures lived in harmony. Nothing was out of place. But then again, maybe not.

Up on a section of the night sky, a luminous being with slight form could be seen watching another, apparently a companion, finish something upon the sleeping form of a certain redhead swordsman. Worry and slight panic could be seen being etched into her usually cold and stoic face as she stood helplessly up there. 'What if he doesn't survive this?' she kept asking herself. 'He's a good fighter but would it be enough?' And, she panicked even more. A few minutes later, she noticed that the other was approaching with a satisfied look so she had to force herself to calm down. 'There's no turning back now. He has to pass!' she now thought firmly.

"Will he be all right?" she asked in a surprisingly calm and clear voice that betrayed her true emotions at the present.

"Yes...and no. It would depend if he passes the final phase of the test given to him. You _do_ know what would happen if he _does_ pass, right?" she nods and he sighed exasperatedly. "Look, you and I want him to have a better life after all that he's been through. This is the only way He gave so we have to deal with it, ok? I'm also worried but we have to have trust in him and his family." He smiled again and handed sheets of paper over to her. "Here are your orders. Remember that _they can help_ but not always. He needs to face and finish this test alone as much as possible, ok? Oh, and don't jump in too early if you know what I mean." she nods again and he continued talking. "Let some of the grief pass first before interfering." He turned and prepared to leave. "Good luck! Remember, don't get too involved...you or them alike. It may aggravate the situation." He then started to fade from view. "His guilt is the clue, Tomoe-chan..." and he disappeared completely from view as if he was never there, leaving a confused spirit behind.

End Chapter One.

Authors notes! : 

Any comments? Suggestions? Sure, flames may also be accepted as long as they're reasonable. I'm sorry for having a serious fic for the start but I'll try! Really! Remember: Don't be shy! E-mail me!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Hey, I don't definitely own Rurouni Kenshin because Watsuki Nobuhiro-sensei made it. He owns it so does Shueisha, Jump Comics, Sony Entertainment and all their affiliates. Where do I come in? Oh, just a crazed fan! Gomen. This is for entertainment purposes only so don't get any wild ideas out there!

Spoiler Warning: This fic may be riddled with spoilers from anywhere. If you do get offended, keep off then? ^_^; Well, enjoy!

There are some "citrus" effects here so keep off if you really hate them. Just one scene. -_-;

Originally created: December 10, 1999

REAL DREAMS   
**Chapter Two***

"KEEEEEEEEEENSSSSSSSHIIIIIIIIN!"

"What the hell--?!" 

"Oi, Jo-chan, what th--?!"

The morning at the Kamiya dojo would have been a peaceful one. Sano, for once, offered to help by cooking, much to the relief of the young Yahiko. Who would want Kaoru cooking anyway? Well, who knows... maybe Kenshin wouldn't mind. That was the parallel thought running between all of them when a particular note struck them all: Where WAS Kenshin? Normally, on days like these, Kenshin would be up and about even before the sun rose and busy himself with the cooking and all. Kaoru had simply shrugged and said that he may have overslept given the fact that he looked so tired the night before. She got up and went to his room. And that was when she noticed the peculiar aura in the room.....

Sano and Yahiko came running abreast each other towards the quarters Kenshin usually held for himself. The room was not really big yet the space Kenshin managed to project dictated his abilities not only as a person but also as a master of other subsidiary skills that hinted of a man who is always on the move. 

The two men came crashing through the door, worry inexplicably written all over their faces. Inside, they immediately beheld the appearance of a very distressed woman. 

Kaoru was kneeling with tears about to spring from her beautiful face. Her face was turned towards the figure on the futon that, without doubt, was in a bad situation no matter how one would look at it. 

Sano and Yahiko noticed the quiet distress running freely on the mind of Kaoru and they turned their undivided attention towards the figure on top of the futon: Kenshin. Anytime of the day, the two would have laughed off their heads and probably scold Kaoru for disturbing them for nothing so trivial as watching Kenshin sleep. But, in this instance, they knew that that would not be the case. 

Looking at the redhead on the futon, they instantly knew something was wrong. Kenshin was sweating heavily. Panting was evident and that was just the tip of the problem. Thinking that Kenshin was just sick or something, Sano came in closer and touched the Rurouni's forehead. Nothing. *How odd.* Sano mused. 

Next, he tried shaking Kenshin awake. Failing miserably, he tried other methods and even ended in shouting at the poor fellow. Nothing. 

Kaoru on the other hand, was just in a daze. Nothing could snap her out of it. She halfheartedly felt more than saw the events that transpired as she lay in her own world. In another time, she would probably laughed her heart out. But today, nothing came out of her. She just sat there in a self-imposed world as she realized the implications of the events. There was something definitely wrong, no doubt about that. But what was wrong, she doesn't have a clue... save for that strong and weird ki she felt upon entering the room. Now, THAT was odd. She never felt anything like it. Dimly, she was aware of Yahiko running off to who knows where.

*****

"Damn it! Yahiko, go to the clinic and call either the fox or Genzai-sensei!!!" Sano half shouted to the poor chap.

"H...Hai!" Yahiko said as he rushed out the dojo gates and ran full speed towards the clinic. People around him wondered of the rush and turned curious heads in his direction. Silvery columns of tears marked his passage and the more curiosity attacked him. Yet, as soon as he passed them all, they just went back to their works, the curious scene of a crying child forgotten with the wind.

*****

Stitch...pull... stitch...pull... stitch... 

"There! Finally done... Hmmm... yes, he would be fine... Oh, that would be all right... yes... Oh, there 

we go!" a tired and weary voice could be heard answering an unknown person within the clinic. 

"Oh, that would depend on how long he takes to recover... yes... probably a week or so... Hai. He may stay in the clinic..." a secondary voice answered in tandem with the first. 

"Genzai-sensei, do you think that was wise?" Megumi asked the old doctor.

"Yes. If the operation was not performed, he would have died. All we can do now is pray... If there was anything else you would have suggested, maybe it could have been done." Genzai-sensei answered.

"Oh... Well, in that case..."

SLAM... BLAG!

"K'so... YOU STUPID ROOST... Oh, Yahiko-kun! Gomen nasai! What brings you he... Nani yo? What's wrong?" Megumi rattled off in ten seconds.

"C...Come quick! There's a pr... problem!" and with that, he ran straight back towards the dojo. 

Without any conscious thought, Megumi packed a small pack with the skill of a highly experienced doctor. Grabbing the notorious bag, she ran quickly in order to catch up with Yahiko who was evidently in a big rush. 

*I wonder why. Is it Kenshin? Ooooh. That would be... heaven! Hmmmm. But, it has to be serious. Yahiko's crying. Something very unusual indeed.*

Seconds later, she came crashing through the dojo gates. Without further ado, she stepped unceremoniously into the room Yahiko was hovering about... and came face to face with the oddest sight in her whole career. As an experienced doctor, she quickly flung aside her "other skills" to concentrate solely on the task at hand. Hands moved deftly in and out, sideward and onward... Nothing. After a half hour inspection, she could not conclude the malady the rurouni was experiencing. 

After Megumi had pronounced the predicament, Kaoru went into a fit. 

"No, no, NO! Something is wrong! I JUST KNOW IT!" Kaoru's fists flew, knocking everything it touched aside. Sano saw the problem and came close to the woman. However, she struggled even more. "LET ME GO, SANO! LET... ME... GO!!!" And, surprisingly, Sano almost did. Never in his life with the "family" did he see Kaoru or anyone act like this... Well, maybe save Kenshin's reaction when Enishi came but this is different. 

Without thinking, Sano just grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. "Shhhh..... shhhh.... It would be alright, Kaoru... shhhh..." he cooed as he rocked back and forth in a comforting gesture usually done to babies. Eventually, Kaoru subsided her attacks and her limbs slackened. Before the darkness of sleep claimed Kaoru, all she whispered was, "Why? It's so unfair..." 

When Kaoru was finally in peace, Sano just smiled sadly and said, "Poor girl," and picked her up. Gently walking out, he brought the sleeping one to her room and laid her in her futon. He brushed aside the trails the tears made and kissed her forehead. "Whatever happened here, Jo-chan, we'll find out and we'll bring back Kenshin to you. This, I promise as a friend. But, for now, sleep well..." and with that, he stood up and walked outside. He reached up and closed the shutters quietly and retreated back towards the ex-vagabond's room.

*****

"Sano, that was sweet of you..." Megumi muttered as she walked beside Sano back towards the clinic. She witnessed everything Sano did for Kaoru and marveled at the soft spot Sano possessed. In a way, she was jealous. *Geez. Me? Getting jealous of that raccoon over this baka tori? And they say Shishio was crazy.* 

After that fateful incident at the dojo, no one could tell what was possibly wrong with Kenshin. Genzai-sensei and a couple of others were called in to investigate the mysterious malady but no one seems to know what he was suffering. Odd. Kenshin just looks like he was just sleeping, save the sweating and all, but he just wouldn't come out of it. Kaoru woke up hours later and was calmer although sadness detailed her face to the extreme. She pointed out that this may not be something ordinary and that if they had happened to notice a strange aura? Sano did and felt chills running parallel to his spine. It felt almost the same as that instance of Sagara's "visit" during his training with Anji even if the sensation was faint. More odd.

Then, they all had to deal with putting the puzzle together. Many theories were developed, changed, revised... name it. They reached the clinic and Megumi stood facing Sano.

"You know, you never fail to surprise me, baka tori." And with that, she turned to open the door when she felt something grab and twist her wrist around. When she faced the other direction, she felt something warm against her lips and for a brief moment, she stood speechless and overwhelmed. The next thing she knew, she was looking at the face of a smirking Sagara. Lacking anything to say, she just stood there transfixed.

Sano just smirked and inside, he felt elation sweep his insides into one whole big mess. *That'll show her!* He turned and walked away, a happy tune being whistled into the air.

Megumi could not believe it! He kissed her! Death take her, she is suddenly admitting that she enjoyed it. *Oh no...* She quickly brushed aside the thoughts and opened the door. Inside, she quickly did the check-ups and diagnostics among other things. Anything, in fact, to keep her mind off what happened.

SLAM... BANG!

"HEY! STOP DOING TH...!" Megumi started to say as she looked at the midnight intruder. Sano! 

"What?! Didn't you get enough on your pass? Let me tell you this, buster, you wouldn't get a second chance so why don't you turn and go?!" she breathed out at him. He just stood there. "What? Didn't you hear what I said? GO!"

"Stupid kitsune! There's something odd outside that needs a doctor! I didn't come her or anything for you! K'so. Hurry up, will 'ya? Someone needs your help big time." He said as he practically dragged her along. Lacking anything to say, Megumi permitted herself to be dragged off unceremoniously into who-knows-where.

Suddenly, she found herself in a small section of town near the exit to the forest. A knot of people surrounded a particular area of interest. Suspicion grew in Megumi's mind as she rushed forward. In the middle of the crowd lay a woman who, by looks, seemed to be in her twenties. She was clad in a soft white kimono that was dirtied and torn in places. Long dark hair framed a delicate face with good features... too good, in fact. She looked wealthy and educated. Other than that, bruises were forming here and there as well as some scratches. 

Approaching carefully, Megumi assessed the situation. *Hmmm. Probably there was a chase and from the look of things, an intended robbery.* 

Her thoughts were confirmed when Sano suddenly spoke up. "She was screaming and I saw her running out of the forest. Well, I ran and saw these three chasing her, knives and all. Well, what about it now, fox?" he said and Megumi noticed for the first time the three men tied nearby. *Oh. Too bad they ran into Sano... What the? I'm thinking of the idiot in a first name basis! This can't be happening...!* she thought and flung those thoughts aside once again. *This is not the time for this.*

"Sano, I don't think anything's wrong with her other than fainting and some minor injuries. Would you mind carrying her to the clinic?" Sano wordlessly and effortlessly followed her instructions. Shooting the men with another glare, he walked off. The men cringed and were probably wishing to be in jail now, to the comfort of the public.

*Who's this woman? There's something familiar about her that I can't place...* Sano mused. *Oh, well, one problem at a time, Sano, one problem at a time.*

So it would be for no one knows how Fate would play with life.

End chapter two.

Author's notes:

Ok, so I got so attached with my other fic that I almost forgot about this! -_-; Gomen. Well, this turned more of a Sano/Megumi fic, much to my surprise. You people don't have a clue on what would happen, right? Wait for the next chapter then! Mwahahahaha! Just kidding. Well, I originally finished four chapters but they need heavy revisions. The original chapter two was soooo sappy and all that I ditched it. C&C's would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shueisha, SPE, Jump Comics, Fuji TV, and all their affiliates. No copyright infringement intended as this is for entertainment and sole obsession only.

SPOILER WARNING! If you read my fics, I hope you get the message!

Originally created: 14 May 2000

REAL DREAMS

***Chapter Three***

An eyelid cracked open... followed by the other. As haze filled his vision, both of the orbs closed quickly and crinkled as his body felt heavy and weak... as if he ran for three straight days with no rest. Why he felt sore all over was still a mystery and why he felt _weird _was no exception.

With a groan, Kenshin forced his eyes open and found himself literally in the middle of nowhere. Mist clung to his surroundings making everything invisible to him and him invisible to everything. You can't look far for the white blanket shrouded everything in its path. Feeling weak yet determined, Kenshin gingerly sat up, sending spasms shooting up all over. *Itai!* he cried out in his mind as the first of the spasms died out. How he ended up in this place, he has no idea but he isn't going to give up just yet. No matter what, he will find out.

A few minutes of rest made him feel assured that he was indeed still alive. So, gathering his strength, Kenshin stood up slowly as more aches and pains accompanied his disgruntled cries as needles shot all over. *Oooh... What happened here anyway?* he asked himself as he finally got himself stabilized. He felt odd all over and he couldn't quite place why something felt it was missing until he looked down on his waist. His sword hung there but there was something... _wrong_. Everything felt wrong... That was when he realized that his clothes were different as well. A dark blue gi with a _haori_ slung over and a black hakama framed his body as his hair was tied up high into a samurai ponytail. *Oro?!* He thought back gingerly to the events of the previous night. After witnessing the argument between Kaoru and Sano, he felt unnaturally tired so he retired early. He knew something was amiss then but he didn't dwell on it as sleep clouded his perceptions. Now, he realized he should have dwelt more on his gut feelings.

A few rolls of the shoulders and the waist, the rurouni ventured forward in search of someone... anyone... who could explain things to him. And so, within the mist he disappeared.

*****

*I feel like I'm floating...* was the first thought she had. *There's something amiss here...* Darkness covered her vision as her consciousness worked slowly towards the surface. She knew the burden would be there but that is not her concern as of now. Then...

  
With a short gasp, she opened her eyes with a snap. A few moments later, she heard someone hushing her and insisting that she lie down once again at the same time she realized that she had sat up. Taking a deep breath, her slender body reclined towards the soft mattress beneath her. Her eyes focused and she saw a woman with long dark hair before her with worry etched all over her face.

"Onegai... Onegai... Shhh... You're all right now." the one with the long hair said as she stood up and fixed her medical paraphernalia. That was when she realized that she was in some sort of clinic. Bewildered, she frantically searched her memory for clues and she suddenly remembered...

__

Flashback...

She was told to wait for the rest of her mission details before she could do her part. He was there when she arrived... 

'These are supplements to your orders...' he said as an ethereal sphere was passed to her. Once her hands had held it, her 'body' absorbed the glowing thing and the events were laid out before her. With the knowledge of what is to come and what is to come about, she gave out a slight gasp.

Her companion chuckled. 'So, you can be surprised from time to time ne?' She just stared at him.

*Sweatdrops* 'Ehem.' His head turned to the side. 'It seems like phase one is already on its completion. I have to go now and make sure everything goes smoothly on his side.' 

The mysterious man's form suddenly started to fade away. 'Take care, Tomoe-chan... It all begins now...'

With that, he disappeared and a glow surrounded her body. Light intersected her body in different parts and she screamed... *Oh gods...* she thought at first. *ITAI!!!!!!* Then, darkness.

She did not know how long it has been when her trek from the darkness ended but when she did come out of it, she found herself lying down in the middle of the forest clothed in a kimono that she had worn... 

It _had_ been a long time... She looked at herself and found that her orders were true... She is a human once again but her body is still weak from the trauma of being given life once again.

A few minutes passed before she attempted to stand up and move gingerly towards the edge of the forest. One step in front of the other... One grueling minute after another... One last step and she made it when...

"Look what we got 'ere, buddy," a man said to the side.

"Yeah," his companion said as he took a swig out of the sake jug, "ain't she a doll?"

"Hehehe... I heartily agree with 'ya there." the first man replied.

The banters were exchanged and Tomoe knew she had to get as far away as possible but in her weakened condition, she couldn't. Before she knew what was happening, the two men were blocking her way.

"Come with us, little miss, and we'll show you a great time!" the first man said.

Tomoe looked at them with passive eyes and didn't say anything. She walked on.

"Hey, sister, I said..." the first man said as he grabbed her wrist. Although she was panicking, Tomoe, being Tomoe, did not react and stared at the hand clenching her wrist instead. "Come with us."

"No."

"Bitch!" the two men said simultaneously. "Do you know who we are? We're the..." But the two men didn't get to finish the sentence as a tall man with spiky hair appeared.

"Don't force a woman to come with 'ya if she doesn't want to... Got that?!" Sano said and beat the crap out of them. Grinning, he faced the woman and said, "Are you all right, miss?" 

Tomoe nodded but, before she could do anything else, she fell unconscious.

__

End flashback.

Tomoe realized that the doctor just said something. Forcing herself to focus, she turned to the lady and politely asked her to repeat what she said. Although the woman looked sophisticated, she patiently repeated that she was thankful that she was all right and that she was fatigued and the like. Then, "Namae?"

"Yuki... Yukimura Tomoe." Tomoe replied, remembering that she should change her name _somewhere._ She realized that she was supposed to use some other name but she couldn't remember it at the moment. Her brain wished that it wouldn't be obvious that she was deceiving them.

"Well, Tomoe-chan, watashi wa Takani Megumi desu." Megumi said.

"Hajimemashite, Megumi-san." Tomoe said after the two exchanged names and bows. Tomoe realized now that this is one of the people surrounding her Kenshin at the present time.

"Well, nice to know you too, Tomoe-chan, and please call me 'Megumi.'" the fox said as she stood up and walked towards the door. "I need to check on the patients now. Please rest a while." With that, Megumi stepped out and bowed before closing the door. 

Tomoe at the door for a moment before closing her eyes in fatigue. She was tired and she knew that the events would be more challenging from here on. She just hopes that everyone is up to the task of facing it. 

But, for now, she needs her sleep.

*****

Kaoru dabbed the piece of cloth over Kenshin's forehead. For the first time, Kenshin stopped thrashing and, instead, was breathing heavily. Added to that, he had a very high fever.

Small teardrops appeared on both ends of Kaoru's eyes as she sees the state that Kenshin is in. *Oh my... Kenshin, what happened to you?* Ever since they found him in this state, Kenshin had been thrashing and calling out names. He would sometimes yell and it would be followed by tears. Whatever he's experiencing, it was something from his past. The only regret Kaoru had was that she couldn't do anything about it. She was just... helpless. She wished that if she could make Kenshin forget all of it, that would be it. Everything would just go back to normal...

Kaoru wrung the piece of cloth and wiped Kenshin's face which was covered with sweat. *Come back to us...*

*****

Kenshin was hopelessly lost. He had been walking since time immemorial and it seemed like he was going absolutely nowhere. 

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Kenshin called out for the nth time. He reached up and scratched his head. During one of his pauses, he took time to put his hair down to the more familiar low ponytail which, he thinks, is more appropriate. Although he was known to be calm, he was getting irritated with the events surrounding him. Well, if you've been walking in the middle of nowhere with nothing and nobody appearing, you would be annoyed too.

The rurouni took a few more steps and called out again when a hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder. 

"OROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenshin yelped out and jumped a meter into the air. He quickly turned around and noticed a man standing behind him. The one before him appeared to be a young man with short brown hair and dressed similarly to Kenshin. 

Kenshin placed his hand over his thudding heart. "Wh... Where did you come from de gozaru?" 

The man laughed and said, "Gomen nasai. I'm sorry I scared you." His face settled into a smile. "I'm also sorry for being late."

"Late? Late for what?" the redhead asked, breathing in and out in a more calm manner. 

The man did not reply. Instead, he waved his hands and the fog disappeared. Kenshin found himself in a clearing that looked strangely familiar... Too familiar in fact... He whipped around and, in the distance, was a small village.

"Masaka... Iie... Iie..." Kenshin's voice broke as he turned around. "Who are you? And... and why are we here? Is... Is this a dream??" he demanded.

The man sighed. "Since you will find out sooner or later... well..." He shuffled and looked a little flustered. "Let's just say that this is some sort of test, ok?" He put his hands in front of his chest, palm out and turned SD when Kenshin turned to him with murder in his eyes. "Maa maa... Please... Don't make this any more difficult than it is!"

"Namae." Kenshin asked although it was more of a statement.

*Geez, he's already forgotten me.* "Well, you'll find it out someday. For now, leave me nameless... Oh, come on! You have to trust me..." he said before abruptly turning serious. "All I am allowed to tell you is that this is some test for you and you alone to travel. I am only here as your guide... to explain things and nothing more... everything is up to you to discover... You will have to solve all the 'why' and all the questions. I cannot interfere. And, as you have probably deduced, you are separated from yourself. Ask no more questions. The faster you finish here, the faster you can go back... Have faith."

With the last of his words, the man turned around and strode towards the village. Kenshin could only stare at the man's back. *Why? Why of all the places?* he thought as he decided to catch up with the enigmatic man and get through with whatever lies ahead of him. He had so many questions yet he feared what answers lay ahead of him. The trip is just about to begin.

End chapter 3.

Author speaks: Hello!! Been some time since I wrote. So, some characters are OOC. Gomen nasai!!! Well, for the followers, thank you for your patience. I don't actually know where this is going so please be patient! Hmm... I'll try writing longer next time ok? ^_^ Comments? Suggestions? Come on! They're always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: RK belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, SPE, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and all their affiliates. The characters are being used with no permission but isn't meant to break any laws whatsoever for sessha's demented way of entertainment. Please, this is for entertainment only!!!

SPOILER WARNING: What else is new? You should know what this is by now!!! : P

Created on: 07 July 2000

REAL DREAMS

***Chapter Four***

Megumi stepped out of the room silently, worry written clearly upon her face. There was something more to that lady inside the room she vacated than what is being laid out but, at the moment, the fox cannot tell what it was... yet. So absent was she in thought that she didn't notice a familiar figure in her path.

"Ummmph!" she let out as she bumped nose first into what seems to be a tower of strength. She looked up and found herself staring at the brown eyes of Sagara Sanosuke. Megumi, being Megumi, automatically said, "Baka! Could you watch where you're going next time?!" With a quick flick of her hand, she threw her hair backwards before stomping off... or _attempted_ to stomp off as Sano quickly held her in place.

"Hey, hey! Kitsune-onna! What's the rush? And, what's this not lookin' where _I'm _going? _You're_ the one lost in her your own little world of fantasies enough not to notice me standin' quietly here!" Sano protested.

Silence. When he didn't get any type of response, he looked closer at Megumi, bringing his face a few inches from her own. The woman doctor was deep in thought and didn't notice Sano. 

"Hey." Sano said frankly.

Megumi, startled at that, whipped her head up, almost touching her lips to Sano's. Her lips were poised to say some insulting remark when she caught sight of his warm eyes and the other did the same. In that moment, the two were lost in their own worlds as they peered into each other's eyes. Both were startled as they realized how much they didn't _see_ each other... that more was hidden beneath the rough exterior of each individual and...

"Ehem!" a loud interruption interposed itself. It was Genzai-sensei who was struggling (more like juggling) boxes upon boxes of medical supplies. It looked like he was on his way to the room across the two when he came upon them staring into nothingness, gazing adoringly at each other. Apparently, he has been standing there for some time amused and, at the same time, wondering what the two were doing. But then, his arms started to quiver due to the weight of what he was bringing. So, even if it was against his will, Genzai-sensei _had_ to interrupt or risk destroying what he was carrying.

At the sound of someone near them, the two separated instantly, faces turning a shade of red that could rival with Kenshin's hair in brightness. Genzai passed by without a word yet winked at the two nonetheless, eliciting a more painful shade of red. 

After a few moments of silence, the two faced each other with a slight blush. Sano offers his hand and Megumi reluctantly accepts, letting him lead the way to the rest of her routine in the clinic, making her conveniently forget her worries about the strange woman. [Lee: What?! Thought I would do something naughty with them? Think again! ^.^]

*****

*swish* 998... *swish* 999... *swish* 1000. Stop.

Yahiko wiped sweat out of his face as he finished his routine practice for the day. After ignoring his training, he thought it wise if he continued without being told. After all, it was his decision to do this. Not that he didn't care about Kenshin. He did but he knew that he couldn't be of any help right now. Another part of his brain said that it would be some time before Kaoru could train him again. Lastly, he just wanted to lose himself to what he knows can comfort him... to what he knows he can escape to.

As he continued with the rest of the practice swings of his shinai, he felt more confident. All his troubles seemed to bleed away with each swing. 

"Yahiko-kun?" a silent voice queried.

Yahiko recognized the voice instantly and decided to take a short break. Fighting the oncoming blush, he turned around to face the newcomer. "Tsubame."

Sanjou Tsubame stood at the entrance of the dojo wearing her uniform from the Akabeko. Although nothing seemed to change with her outward appearance, it is apparent to one who knew her well that she had been affected with the predicament Kenshin was in.

Once the two had settled inside the dojo, Tsubame started. "How are you doing?"

"Hn. Fine, I guess."

"How's Ken-san? Tae sent me to... to know how's everything in the dojo and..."

She never got to finish her sentence when Yahiko interrupted her. With his eyes downcast, he said, "Look, everything's going to be fine, ok? Stop worrying 'coz nothin' bad is going to happen. Kenshin will come out fine, you'll see!"

Tsubame examined Yahiko's face carefully. Ever since Kenshin had fallen ill, everyone's concern was diverted to Kaoru. However, they forgot to pay attention to Yahiko and how he is probably handling the case on his own. He may macho it out but it is obvious that he needs support too. 

However, Tsubame took consideration of Yahiko's feelings. She gathered herself and stood up. As she was about to exit, she looked back at Yahiko, sitting silently against the wall. "Yahiko-kun, we all believe in Ken-san. Demo, we'll always be here if you need a friend to lean on too." With that, she silently closed the door.

*****

Tsubame closed out the door carefully. Once she heard it close shut, she sighed and composed herself. She was worried. After all, this was an extension of her family and she would do anything to be able to ease the tension. Picking her way through the dojo hallways, she found Kaoru exiting Kenshin's room carrying a small container of water and cloth.

Tsubame smiled. "Kaoru-san."

Kaoru looked up and managed a weak smile. "Tsubame."

Tsubame came silently forward to offer her assistance. She got the tub from Kaoru and helped her to the kitchen. "Kaoru-san, don't you think you should sleep? You haven't gotten rest since..."

"Hai, hai, Tsubame. Arigato for the concern but I can manage." the older woman replied. Although she said those words, Kaoru could feel her vision swimming. Fatigue was taking its toll on her body. It was just a matter of time before she dropped off. However, she was also stubborn.

Tsubame looked at Kaoru carefully, noticing the lines of fatigue not only on her physical being but also on her actions as well. "Kaoru-san, please. I think you do need rest. You've been... you've been working hard and all but I don't think it would be worth it if you overworked yourself..." she started before launching off into a fully-planned argument of why the woman had to rest. Finally, after a few minutes more, Kaoru gave in and retreated to her room where rest claimed her almost instantly.

*****

The strange man guiding Kenshin suddenly disappeared from view. At first, Kenshin thought that it was just him being too slow in walking or he was too deep in thought to notice that his... companion... had disappeared. Frantic, he rushed to search but he found him nowhere in sight. To and fro he went until he finally gave up. However, when Kenshin looked up, he found himself in front of a house that looked awfully familiar. His guts tightened as memories hit him like a wave lapping on a shore.

He searched around and found the tree he used to hide in. Walking over, he marveled at how much it hasn't changed nor aged since he was gone. The rough surface looked the same and he remembered running here every time he had a problem. With only a whisper of the wind, he reached up, climbed the tree and made himself comfortable. Tears stung his eyes yet he fought for control. His breathing became regulated and...

Suddenly, he heard someone crying. His eyes snapped open at once and found a child crying underneath him. Er, below him. Kenshin, although surprised, jumped down and asked the child what was wrong... or _tried_ to ask that is since he could not apparaently touch the child. Apparently, the child cannot see him as well.

The child...

The young one looked vaguely familiar to Kenshin. His guts were telling him something... When the child looked up, Kenshin saw the face and gasped. *Masaka!*

However, he cannot be mistaken. It was _him_... rather, to be accurate, the child was Kenshin... was Shinta.

The young child scrubbed his eyes and started to say something unintelligible. However, Kenshin knew what it was since he remembered it... 

" 'Tousan... 'Kaasan... Why did you... leave me? Why?" A pause. "What will happen to me now? You were the last of my living relatives... 'Tousan... 'Kaasan... " He sobs. "What did I... do... to deserve... deserve this?"

Kenshin remembered that the rants went on and what he said at that moment. Tears streamed down his cheeks unnoticed as he remembered the pain and the sorrow of loneliness. The scene playing before him was the time after his parents were buried. He fell on his knees.

Then, the scene shifted to the day when he was sold into slavery.

"Take this one." the gruff man had said. "His parents had just died so I don't think it'll matter." At this point, Kenshin felt the rage come upon him as he recalled that day. The gruff man was a neighbor of theirs although he can't seem to remember his name. The man was something of sadistic nature with greed plastered all over his being. In the midst of Shinta's grief, he forced him to be carried off by those slave drivers, being paid handsomely for such a prize. But then, as before, Kenshin could do nothing.

One scene after the other played out before him from his time of slavery up to the time where he was about to be killed by the bandits. Almost all the scenes played out before him was the same. All the scenes showed his grief... his suffering. All his worries in his childhood... or what _was_ his childhood.

In the midst of the painful recollections, Kenshin could only think of one thing, "Why is this all coming back to me now?"

End chapter four.

Neko: Eck! Everyone's gone OOC!!!! Gomen! I started writing this late evening of a very rainy and stormy night so please bear with me on this account! *ducks thrown objects* Well, to be honest, it's been some time since I really wrote this straight. Demo, I can't even go beyond 3 pages!!! Arrgh... I dunno. Well, I was going to write more recollections of Kenshin but if I do, it's like retelling the whole story of RK so I didn't think I would. I'll just settle more on the 'background' instead of the 'foreground.' Hmm... Well, C&C are appreciated day in and day out! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: RK's the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, SPE, Jump Comics,   
Shueisha, and all their affiliates. This is just for entertainment and not   
monetary gains de gozaru. ^^;  
  
REAL DREAMS  
Chapter Five  
By Lee  
*****  
One week later...  
  
Tomoe sat up from the futon and yawned deeply. The early morning sun had   
just risen and it's warm touch had just encouraged her to get going to start   
the day. She quickly stood up and put on her clothing with a speed and an   
expertise that is second nature to her. Then, after some stretching, she got   
out and walked along the house's halls towards the kitchen. At this hour,   
everyone's still in bed as they always kept a late vigil over Kenshin who   
appeared to be in some sort of coma. But, Tomoe knew better although she   
can't say that out loud just yet. So, when Tomoe had recovered a few days   
before, she had taken the job of preparing the early morning meal if not all   
of them. She *had* tasted Kaoru's cooking and... well... it wasn't an   
experience to relive. Tomoe still felt weak not only because of the attack   
of the men she encountered a few days back but also because of the pain she   
had to endure in her transition from the dead. She sighed in resignation.   
'Yare yare... Demo, it still feels good to be alive.' she thought although   
some sadness crept in. 'For the moment...'  
  
She stopped walking suddenly when she realized that she was just outside   
Kenshin's room. Her mouth parted slightly as her expression betrayed shock.   
Ever since she could move around more, she was overcome with panic when she   
found out later on that she was in the same place her husband... iie,   
*former* husband... is in! Her first thought was, 'It's too soon... too   
soon!'  
  
Panic is an emotion she rarely had and even showed. She was just thankful   
that everyone else thought her panic was brought upon by the thought of   
being in unfamiliar surroundings so they tried to make her comfortable. For   
her gratitude, she forcefully came to grips with reality and calmed down   
enough to appreciate all the fuss. After all, she was touched by the warmth   
shared by this odd combination of personalities and how they're handling the   
situation at hand. Afterwards, using the information she was given by her   
partner, Tomoe told the group that she was just a traveler with no knowledge   
of where she came from and such. That she happened to be passing by when she   
was attacked. Kaoru then came out of her shell and offered Tomoe shelter   
amidst their problems with one of the inhabitants. Although they were all   
worried about a certain redhead, they were pretty much accepting of one lone   
stranger to be part of their growing family. Touched by their openness,   
Tomoe accepted. However, ever since that time, she never bothered to visit   
Kenshin although she did pay close attention to how his condition is. She   
didn't want to intrude anymore as the group was already suspecting her of   
something after she said her name. After all, it wasn't too long ago that   
her brother committed his so called 'Jinchuu' and memories of Kenshin's   
wife... her... was all too fresh. For her name to sound just like her old   
one... well... She sighed deeply. 'Otouto no baka.' [stupid younger brother]  
  
However, standing just outside his room made her insides twist. It had been   
a long time... too long in fact since she last saw him. Bringing up her hand   
to her chest, she stood frozen yet curious. Her heart pounded insistently as   
the pain there increased. 'Should I...?' she thought silently. A   
determination came and so, hesitantly, she silently slid the shoji open and   
peered in. What she saw made her expression soft and her feeling light.  
  
Kenshin was lying down peacefully now with his chest rising and lowering   
ever so slightly as no nightmares were intruding at the present. 'He looks   
just like he did more than a decade ago except now, he's more mature...'   
Tomoe thought wistfully as she scanned her former loved one's exposed body.   
Upon seeing the cross-scar, her expression softened more. 'You kept your   
promise... Thank you.' A genuine smile touched her lips. She was proud of   
whom Kenshin had become and seeing the people with him reassures her that   
what she hears *up there* were no lies and the rare times she was allowed to   
see him as a spirit had only strengthened her suspicions. 'It's good he's   
found a home...'  
  
A movement inside the room made her turn her head. The woman named Kaoru was   
sleeping beside Kenshin, her hand holding onto his as if to offer support.   
Another smile touched Tomoe's lips after the astonishment faded. 'Kamiya   
Kaoru... Take care of him.' was all she thought as she closed the shoji back   
to its shutters. For a moment, all she could do was keep her hands on the   
door as she lowered her head, the rare smile still there on her lips. 'You   
two make a good pair... Thank you, Kami-sama for saving him...' was all   
Tomoe could think of as she dropped her hands to her sides and proceeded to   
the kitchen, a lightness to her step as she moved on.  
  
*****  
  
Swish... Swish... Swi- SMACK!  
  
"Ittai [ouch]..." a quiet voice protested quietly.  
  
"Baka deshi! [stupid pupil!] You're not doing it right again! Do another   
set!" a harsh reply came at the heels of the protest.  
  
"Demo... Shish..."  
  
"No buts! Do another set or you won't get dinner!"  
  
A set of grumbles and curses.  
  
"Well...?"  
  
"Hai, hai... "  
  
Kenshin reluctantly opened his eyes not knowing exactly when he fell asleep.   
All he could remember was that his last thoughts still focused on why all   
the memories were coming back to him. It's the nth time and he's given up   
trying to figure out what to do yet everytime he sees some of the events   
from the past, he would unconsciously break down and start the questions   
all over again. With a heavy sigh, he sat up to see what the next painful   
event is to wake up to. His eyes widened.  
  
"Shishou..." the boy started as a grunt emanated from him right after the   
statement as he brought down the katana in long, swooping arc.  
  
"What is it?" Hiko said irritatingly.  
  
"Isn't there anything we could do?"  
  
"Do about what?"  
  
"Don't... play blind... or deaf with me... " a chibi Kenshin declared as he   
completed a move, "people are suffering. Can't we do anything?!"  
  
"Baka yarou!" his master cried out, "How many times do I have to tell you   
that..."  
  
"'... we can't side with anyone because that side would win.' I know that!   
But..." chibi Kenshin interrupted only to receive a blow to the head from an   
SD Hiko.  
  
"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking, baka deshi! As I was saying..."  
  
The adult Kenshin could only smile at that particular memory. How foolish he   
had been then. After all these years, he still would go back to that time   
and regret his decision. He should have stayed and listened to his shishou.   
It would have spared him of the pain. Just then, another scene came in.  
  
It was snowing and he was fighting with Hiko.  
  
"Demo, shishou! People are truly suffering! How long can we hold back and do   
nothing while people..."  
  
"Listen to me! Ken wa Kyouki! Kenjutsu wa saisujin-jutsu! [note: I think   
those were the words of Hiko that translates to: "A sword is a (kenjutsu)   
weapon. Kenjutsu is a killing technique."]  
  
Chibi Kenshin stood still in shock while the adult Kenshin looked at his   
master. He was surprised to find the pain in the older man's expression that   
he didn't know was there since the man was facing the other direction. He   
caused Hiko that much pain?  
  
As Kenshin watched, he recalled that that marked the start... the start of   
his downfall as a pure and innocent individual.  
  
*****  
  
Sano woke up to the sounds of laughter outside his apartment. After taking   
the fox home late last night, he went straight home. Although it may seem a   
miracle to many, Sano was just bone weary. Since Kenshin's demise, he had   
stopped virtually all of his habits to lend support to the Dojo and did many   
other things to the surprise of everyone such as helping out with the chores   
at the Dojo. But, his help was appreciated and badly needed.  
  
Once his head cleared of the morning fog, he stared at the ceiling and   
placed both of his hands behind his head and started to think. Since he came   
back with the woman named Tomoe, he's been bothered about her. He couldn't   
quite place his finger on the problem but there's something strange, even   
familiar, about that woman in question... Yeah, she's a great cook, a great   
all-around help, and more, suggesting someone born and raised in the uppers   
of society given that she does perfect womanly duties as well as educated to   
some extent... But, she's quiet and distant at the same...  
  
Growling in frustration, Sano stood up and grabbed his clothing. Time to see   
Katsu with this particular mystery...  
  
*****  
  
Later on that day...  
  
"Ne, kitsune-onna!" Sano cried out as he waved to the familiar figure ahead   
of him.  
  
"Baka! You don't have to yell!" Megumi fumed back.  
  
"Good day to you too. Geez, what's got you worked up anyway?" Sano countered   
with a smile.  
  
"Nothing...."  
  
"Whaddya mean, 'Nothin' '?! Knowin' you..."  
  
"Nothing!" Megumi snapped before calming down and apologizing. "Sorry...   
Just... well..." Megumi suddenly stopped walking, her motion so sudden that   
Sano just walked past her before skidding to a halt.  
  
"Why'd you stop?!"  
  
"Baka! We're at the dojo already!" Megumi said with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Oro..." Sano imitated the redhead. Big mistake he realized just after he   
made the sound as Kaoru became visible at the now-opened dojo gate. Kaoru   
had started to get some of her spirit back after Kenshin's strange illness,   
her being more determined now than ever to do anything to care for the   
redhead after some encouragement from the rest of the mottled family.   
However, she is still young and the pressure of having her loved one in an   
unknown state weighed down on her much more than it did on anyone. And, upon   
hearing her friend's voices outside, Kaoru came out to greet them with a   
smile when Sano made the remark. Then, as sudden as her appearance, her joy   
faded to worry and to horror. "Jo-chan..." Sano started.  
  
Kaoru snapped back to reality, fighting off the tears that threatened to   
pour. "Iie, Sano, Megumi..." she said with false happiness, her voice   
shaking just a tad bit. "Come in! I'll be with you in a moment..." With   
that, she dashed back inside, shouting to Yahiko to do some more practice   
moves and swings with the latter complaining about the overload.  
  
Megumi looked at Sano with malice in her eyes. No words needed to be   
exchanged between them as the tall man sweatdropped. However, to ease the   
tension, the woman doctor merely said, "That was too close..." before   
heading inside the dojo.  
  
Sano stood rooted for a few more minutes before releasing a shaky breath.   
'Ya... too close indeed.' he echoed. Then, "Kitsune didn't tell me what was   
on her mind! Darn that woman!" he said before dashing after her inside the   
dojo, taking a few seconds to close the gate behind him.  
  
Unknown to all of them, Tomoe had been watching, worry and guilt somewhat   
etched to the fathoms of her eyes although none of these emotions reflected   
on her face. She closed her eyes and leaned her back against a nearby wooden   
post she had been using as a hiding place as well as a support. 'Hang in   
there, minna-san... All will be known soon... Soon...'  
  
End chapter five.  
  
Notes: took long ne? Gomen... Any comments would be greatly appreciated!   
More chapters will be out soon, I promise... this time also, in less time   
than usual. Thanks for the support so far! ^^  
  
Lee ^^v


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, SPE, Shueisha, Fuji TV,   
Jump Comics, and all their affiliates. No copyright infringement intended.   
For entertainment purposes only and not monetary, people!  
  
REAL DREAMS  
Chapter Six  
*****  
His eyes were shut tightly with tears falling unchecked upon his cheeks.   
Ears were shut as well as both of his hands were cupped over them. 'No   
more... no more!' he urged silently as he tried to will away all of the   
invading memories. 'Please...!' he silently begged, 'No more...'  
  
Kenshin was more than just depressed. Panic and dread etched themselves upon   
him as he vainly tried to get away from the persistent images. Yet, they   
kept coming, kept pushing like the great waves of the ocean, always there,   
always ever present since the beginning of time. At first, he had resigned   
himself to see what is to be seen until that final scene erupted from the   
blues: the death of Tomoe. Although he was expecting to see that particular   
memory sometime soon, reliving it is another thing entirely. The raw pain   
that emanated from the memory just overwhelmed him more than any physical   
pain that was and can be inflicted upon his body.  
  
Kenshin was so lost in his thoughts that he did not sense the other presence   
approaching nor did he see the pure sympathy held by the other entity until   
a hand landed softly yet firmly on his shoulder. Kenshin came to with a   
start and, with ease, drew the katana out from its sheath at his side,   
grabbed the gi of the newcomer and pointed the katana at the individual's   
throat in one fluid motion. For a few seconds, silence reigned as none of   
the two individuals moved nor dared to breathe.  
  
"Whoa..." was all the second individual could manage to croak out as   
astonishment replaced his panicked face.  
  
Kenshin heard him and looked at his hands in horror before sheathing the   
katana. Shaking his head in disbelief, Kenshin looked pointedly at the   
unnamed individual and simply said with a shaky voice, "Please... What's   
happening to me?"  
  
The unnamed individual sighed with mock exasperation before sitting down   
cross-legged. Kenshin followed suit.  
  
"I... I'm not allowed to... tell you everything..." the other man began   
hesitatingly. "However, I am to tell you what I'm *told* to tell you.   
Please, listen carefully...  
  
" 'Worthy One, trials befalling thee are trials prepared... To look back, to   
see what is true... Leave be what needs to be... See with thine eyes the   
well where thee is cast... Challenge the mystery of what one reflects and   
holds... Future will await at the end of the rainbow while patience, virtue,   
and determination will be at your side.' "  
  
When the unnamed man finished the message, Kenshin could easily say that   
he'd track the meaning of most of the message; who wouldn't? But....  
  
"'Challenge the mystery of what one reflects and holds...'", Kenshin   
thought, "what does that really mean?" He looked quizzically at the man with   
him yet the latter just smiled mysteriously. 'Matte...' Kenshin thought,   
'This man looks quite... familiar somehow...'  
  
"Namae?" Kenshin inquired again.  
  
The other man laughed at that and replied, "Not again... I told you, please   
keep me nameless for now... Besides, from the look you were giving me, I   
think you already suspect who I am to a certain degree ne?" he added, making   
Kenshin raise his eyebrows in astonishment.  
  
"Well," the nameless one grunted as he struggled to stand up, "gotta get   
going! I have other charges to look after to, you know." As he prepared to   
leave, his long dark hair billowing behind him, Kenshin stopped him.  
  
"Matte... what's all these visions? Yume de gozaru ka? [Dreams?]"  
  
The man smiled. "You're sharp. Maybe, maybe not depending on your   
point-of-view. However, truth be told, they are." With that, he disappeared   
as he came leaving a startled, question-filled redhead behind.  
  
*****  
  
Kaoru took the damp cloth between her trembling hands before sponging   
Kenshin's face with it. Worry and confusion still etched in her features yet   
a firm resolve had settled itself in her guts, encouraging her not to give   
up. However, she is slowly losing the battle and she knew it.  
  
As the damp cloth traced Kenshin's effeminate features, Kaoru sighed   
imperceptibly while her expression softened. "Kenshin..." she whispered   
before tracing her fingers against the cool skin of his face, towel   
forgotten on her other hand. "We'll get you out of whatever this is..."  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin's face contorted in pain, tears appearing at the corners   
of his eyes. A slight moan escaped the redhead as his fists balled up in   
pent-up frustration. Kaoru gasped and let go of the cloth she was holding.   
"Kenshin..." she called softly as his body began to tremble, "Kenshin!" she   
called louder. Nothing. Kaoru moved closer, panic somewhat etched more onto   
her features. Gently, she reached for the rurouni's head and laid it on her   
lap. Still no change and the redhead moved with some unknown pain. Kaoru   
began to cry earnestly while unconsciously rocking back and forth, cooing   
Kenshin to calm down. Time had no meaning as they stayed like that in   
perfect solitude. Tears continued to stream down both their cheeks as one   
desperately fought off dreams where pain attacked long gone emotions while   
the other fought off pain brought about by the unknown.  
  
Then, after what seemed to be an eternity, Kenshin calmed down, some final   
tears straying upon his cheeks. The sleeping form gave one final shuddery   
sigh before settling down, fists loosening to indicate calmness within.   
Kaoru still continued to rock back and forth until that too subsided in   
time. Gently, gingerly, she wiped his tears with her fingers before   
unconsciously combing through the redhead's bangs, marveling at the soft   
locks framing the rurouni's face. After a few pauses, Kaoru sighed before   
laying down Kenshin's head back down and rearranging the jumbled up futon.   
Then, she returned quietly to his side, all the while sighing in relief.   
"Come back to us..." Kaoru said quietly. "Please, come back to us..."  
  
*****  
  
Yahiko swung the shinai with growing frustration, not caring if he was   
performing the kata the wrong way. He's tired of this, tired of all the mess   
they're in. What's worse, they don't even know what it's all about. Back and   
forth the shinai went and still, Yahiko wasn't paying attention. That went   
on until another individual joined him onto the grounds and he didn't even   
notice it.  
  
"Oi!" a voice announced. Yahiko kept on practicing, apparently deaf at the   
moment. The person sweatdropped. "OI!" he cried louder, both hands cupped   
around his mouth.  
  
Yahiko came to with a start. Sheepishly, he turned around to face the   
individual. "Ne, Sano, how long've been there?"  
  
Sano raised an eyebrow, "Long enough, Yahiko-chan!"  
  
"Quit calling me -CHAN!" the boy retorted before doing his classic   
climb-the-rooster-and-chew-his-head routine.  
  
"Yarou!" Sano called as he vainly tried to remove the pest on his head.  
  
"Onigiri desu ka?... Oh my..." a quiet voice announced her presence.  
  
"Ah! Tomoe-san!" the warring boys announced simultaneously before righting   
themselves. They both blush furiously at their misdemeanor and looked aside.  
  
"Ano... Onigiri anyone?" Tomoe announced again after the silence that ensued   
for the next few minutes. A sweatdrop had formed itself on her head.  
  
"Are? Oh, hai, hai... domo." the men announced again simultaneously before   
getting a piece each. Tomoe sat down gracefully at the porch while the two   
digged in.  
  
"Strange..." Yahiko said as he thoughtfully chewed on a piece of his treat.   
"You know," he continued, "your onigiri tastes just like the ones Kenshin   
makes." That comment brought surprise to both Sano and Tomoe's faces   
although the latter showed it with a slight widening of eyes.  
  
'Hmm...' Sano thought pensively, 'now that the kid mentions it, it does   
taste a little like Kenshin's...' He shrugged yet that comment brought more   
suspicions up front. Another thought hit him. Then, 'Nah... It's not   
possible... Not possible for the dead to come to life ne?' he said as he   
chewed more onigiri.  
  
*****  
  
Megumi entered Kenshin's room just as Kaoru stood up to change the water in   
the basin. Both women looked haggard as well as worn out, having endured the   
week on a tight watch over the well-being of the rurouni. Kaoru raised her   
head up to meet Megumi's eyes and slightly acknowledged the older woman's   
presence. "Megumi-san..." she started.  
  
"Daijoubu... How's he doing?" the doctor replied while indicating the   
sleeping form ahead of her.  
  
Kaoru sighed deeply before replying, "Same as always... He did... cry out in   
some sort of... of pain earlier." Kaoru started to sob and her body shook   
with emotion, "There was... nothing I could do and..." tears started to fall   
again. Before she could do anything, Kaoru felt Megumi hold her, hug her.  
  
"Shh..." Megumi said as she held Kaoru protectively as an older sister to a   
younger one waking up from a nightmare, "Shh... everything would be alright   
ne?" she continued before looking at Kaoru straight in the eyes. "Kaoru...   
he's going to make it, you hear? Now, go and change the water ok?" The   
younger woman nodded her acknowledgement and went to the kitchen.  
  
Megumi sighed tiredly as she watched the hurrying form of the woman she   
considered to be an imouto [younger sister]. ''He's going to make it...''   
rang through her thoughts. 'Ken-san... You'd better make it... For   
Kaoru-chan's sake...'  
  
Then, she turned to her patient and started taking his vitals. Aside from   
losing weight and some sweating, Megumi could not find anything wrong with   
Kenshin. It's been a week yet Megumi had tried everything she knows and...   
nothing. She can't tell what's wrong. She sighed again and her thoughts   
drifted to a certain inhabitant of the Dojo.  
  
Ever since her arrival to Edo, Tomoe had struck Megumi as odd. First of all,   
the woman's bearing was one Megumi has not seen nor witnessed for some time.   
Furthermore, some of the traits and habits of Tomoe were not normally   
practiced by one in the lower bracket of the society. Things like these and   
then some made Megumi start to wonder and her paranoia seems to have   
transferred to Sano as well given their earlier conversation that was   
interrupted by Kaoru. 'I must speak to Sano about this later on...' Megumi   
thought.  
  
*****  
  
"Psst..." an insistent voice called out. "Psst... over here!"  
  
Sano looked around for the insistent calling and, to his surprise, found   
Katsu. The latter motioned for some time to talk and the ex-gangster excused   
himself from Yahiko's and Tomoe's company. Then, he motioned for Katsu to go   
to the front gates of the dojo. There, Sano approached him swiftly, all the   
time checking if anyone was around. "What's up, buddy?" he asked quietly yet   
insistently.  
  
"I got to check what you asked for earlier through some contacts." the other   
man replied just as quietly, throwing furtive glances around as well.   
"Apparently, there's nobody named 'Yukimura Tomoe' anywhere from where she's   
claiming to be from nor the family that she says she's come from in the   
past. Furthermore, her description doesn't fit anyone's seen for the last   
few months or years as well." This pronouncement seems to have not surprised   
Sano at all.  
  
"Is that it?" Sano asked.  
  
Katsu smiled sardonically. "Yes, for now. And, Sano," he started to say when   
the other turned to leave, "take care, will you? I'll find out more if I   
can."  
  
Sano smiled as well and winked, "Sure thing. Thanks." And, with that, Sano   
turned back to the dojo while waving one hand back to Katsu. Katsu smiled   
again before leaving in the shadows.  
  
*****  
  
Once Sano left, Tomoe was puzzled yet did not let the emotion show. However,   
Yahiko, probably sensing the puzzlement told her anyway, "That's Katsu,   
Sano's friend."  
  
Tomoe looked somewhat relieved, banishing some insistent thoughts about   
something going wrong with this trial. After some moments, Sano returned   
with an odd look to his eyes although he had a jaunty expression. Tomoe   
couldn't place her finger at the issue but she knows that something passed   
between this man and the visit from his friend. She felt some tightening at   
her guts as she tried to appear nonchalant yet a few sweatdrops betrayed her   
nervousness. Then, she got up and excused herself saying that it was time   
she started to prepare tonight's dinner. Curious glances followed her until   
she disappeared around the corner.  
  
Tomoe sighed in relief and walked swiftly to the kitchen. 'That was close...   
I'm losing it...' she glanced around the small confines of the room. 'It's   
almost time though... He's to enter the real trials soon...'  
  
Just then, the wind picked up. Tomoe reached up to brush back some loose   
strands of hair behind her ear. 'All will be revealed soon...' she thought   
and, seemingly, the wind seemed to agree with her.  
  
End chapter six.  
  
Notes: ok, that was weird... was half-asleep when i was writing this so i'm   
sorry for it's horrible content ^^;;; comments and suggestions are welcomed   
anytime! ^^  
  
Lee ^^v  



	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, SPE, Shueisha, Fuji TV,   
Jump Comics, and all their affiliates. No copyright infringement intended.   
For entertainment purposes only and not monetary, people!  
  
REAL DREAMS  
Chapter Seven

*****

Sano stood outside the dojo impatiently as he tried to come up with an excuse to be alone with Tomoe. It had been a week since Katsu revealed to him the non-existence of a 'Yukimura Tomoe' and he wanted to confront her about the fact.

"Ano… sumimasen ga…" a quiet voice broke through his reverie. 

Sano whirled about, surprised. 

It was Tomoe.

'Perfect… Just perfect…' he thought silently as he cursed himself for being so self-absorbed that he didn't notice the other individual's approach. He looked at her from top to bottom, trying vainly to come up with an excuse for why he was standing outside the Kamiya Dojo looking like he was going to rob the place.

"Eto… yo, ojousan…" was all Sano could muster while a sweat drop formed on his head. "Just visiting and… well…" he added.

Tomoe looked at him with what Sano read as curiosity in her eyes. It *is* pretty hard to decipher what Tomoe feels due to the lack of emotion on her face. 'Che… She's perfect for Shinomori.' Sano thought briefly as the face of the tall Oniwabanshuu member came to mind.

Tomoe spared Sano the need for a continuation as she bowed to him and opened the dojo entrance to admit them both.

'This is going to be tougher than I thought…' the ex-gangster said as he entered the dojo.

*****

Kenshin stood staring at the oblivion before him with obvious disinterest. The last scenes he had witnessed covered the time he met Kaoru up to the time of Enishi's Jinchuu. Here, Kenshin had to admit that there are times when he looked ridiculous as a wanderer, pretending to be oblivious to the emotions the rest of his 'family' would show to him such as Kaoru's insistent professions of love. Now, he knew better than to deny the feelings he himself had been feeling towards them.

In the time since the mystery man imparted to him the mysterious message, Kenshin had pondered upon its meaning. However, no matter what he could come up with, he still couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom.

'I have a bad feeling about this…' Kenshin thought as he awaited the next trivial thing to appear. However, as he waited and waited, nothing happened. Kenshin smirked. 'Finally, they ran out of things to throw at me.' he thought triumphantly when something happened that almost made him eat his words. That's because the next thing he saw tugged at his heart more than it did during Enishi's Jinchuu or Tomoe's death.

[happenings are simultaneous in the 'real' world]

Kenshin saw Kaoru take a small piece of cloth soaked with water to be placed on…

'Masaka!' he thought, surprised as the cloth was laid on _his_ forehead. 'How can that be?!'

Kaoru's eyes were glistening with tears as she stroked Kenshin's hair softly, encouraging him softly to come back to her. But, Kenshin lay there oblivious to it all.

"Kenshin, you will come back, ne? You have to… It's been weeks but we know you'll pull through… Right? We'll be waiting and… when you… come back… I… I…" Kaoru said quietly while the tears started to come down as if by their own volition. 

"Kaoru… dono" Kenshin said to the emptiness as he tried to comfort her from the other realm. "Sessha will come back… somehow…" he said as sadness crept into his soul, making his shoulders slump in defeat. He's made her cry yet again and he was helpless. Why does it always have to be him that makes her tears come? 

Then, the scene before him began to dissolve as the other memories had. For some reason, Kenshin knew what he must do and it firmed his resolve to do anything to return to them.

"Bravo, bravo!" a familiar voice announced.

Kenshin turned quickly to reveal the nameless one behind him, the smile on the individual's face betraying the seriousness of the situation. There was something really familiar with the person's face… Then, Kenshin's eyes narrowed as a thought suddenly exploded in his brain but he chose to keep quiet a little while longer.

"So… What are you up to nowadays?" the nameless one said after a long silence. Kenshin's eyes only narrowed further, emphasizing his sharpening features. The nameless one sweatdropped. "Eto… Have you figured out what to do?"

"Aa…" Kenshin replied quietly.

The nameless one smiled and feigned delight. He came near and slapped Kenshin merrily on the back. "Omedetou. So, I'll be going for now and will return when the proper time comes ok?" With that, the nameless one started to bound off to who knows where. "Ja!"

"Ja ne, aniki." came the soft and quiet reply of the redheaded swordsman.

The nameless one stopped in midstride and turned around sharply, his body tense and his face betraying his shock.

*****

The wind turned up and sang a sad tune to Tomoe's ears but she knew better than that. Something has happened in the other realm and she knows it had something to do with the two individuals she is connected with in some way or the other.

'The next stage is about to begin…' she thought quietly as she shut the shutters inside the kitchen. Taking a knife from a nearby tabletop, Tomoe proceeded making dinner. 

Chop… chop… chop… 

While the knife cut expertly the ingredients of the dish for supper, Tomoe thought of how in the world she's going to explain the trials to the rest of the people in the Kamiya Dojo. It's not like she can just go to them and say, 'Hi, I'm Yukishiro Tomoe, Kenshin's dead wife. You see, I came back to life to help him with a life trial and…' No, she has to think this through and there wasn't enough time. 

Chop…

"Ittai!" she suddenly exclaimed as the knife accidentally cut her finger. 

Drip… drip… drip…

Blood.

It had been more than a decade since she shed her last blood and her life. Tomoe looked at her finger, the pain fading into the background as her attention came to focus on a basic part of a human body. 

Blood.

Flowing.

Life.

If she could show the emotion, she would cry but she kept her stony appearance in place instead. 'If only…' was all she could think of before dismissing the thought and instead, brought herself to tend her wound.

*****

Megumi came out of the room supporting a very haggard-looking Kaoru. 

"Kaoru-chan," Megumi said, turning to her friend, "please get some rest. It's getting dark and supper's coming soon."

"Hai, hai…"

"Don't you 'hai, hai' me, little missy." the doctor responded sternly. Then, Megumi's face broke into a tender expression. "Please, you're not getting enough rest as it is." When she didn't get a reply, Megumi added, "Hey, I'm not going to get another patient ok? One on this dojo is enough!" She proceeded to tilt Kaoru's face to meet her own eyes. "Be strong for him…" Megumi said, "He always comes back to you so you can't give up now. Be strong for him."

Kaoru gave a small smile before hugging Megumi tightly. "Arigato…" came the meek reply. 

"Saa. Shoo! Go to your room and rest. I will call you when dinner is ready." the calm doctor ordered and watched the younger woman retreat to her quarters.

Megumi sighed wearily and looked in the general direction of Kenshin's room. "You're one lucky guy to have someone like that waiting for you all the time." she muttered when Sano suddenly came to mind. She closed her eyes and smirked. "Baka."

"Who's an idiot?" a rough voice said suddenly behind her.

Megumi started and turned around to face Sano.

"Sano!"

"Hai, kitsune?"

Megumi was at a loss for words so, with a reflexive huff and contempt, she stormed to the opposite direction, leaving behind a very confused Sano.

'What was that all about?!' he thought.

*****

Yahiko was carrying a bucket of water towards the Akabeko when he ran into Tsubame. Willing away the blush that started to bloom on his face, he muttered an excuse.

"Iie… Sumimasen." Tsubame said, her blush more evident than her counterpart's. "Ne, Yahiko-cha… Yahiko," she stuttered, "how is…" 

The young samurai sighed wearily. "No change. Nothing's changed but he's supposedly doing better now according to Megumi."

Tsubame looked aside. "Oh. Well… um… thank you."

Yahiko smirked. "No, thank you. I mean, you've been patient with us all and… well…"

"Um, Yahiko-cha… Yahiko?" 

"Eh?"

"How long are you planning on holding the bucket? The contents have already spilled."

*****

Tomoe placed the last of the ingredients into the pot and let it simmer. Cradling her smarting finger, she sat down quietly in one of the stools to contemplate.

'I can't shake the feeling of disaster for some reason.'

The aroma of the nearly cooked dish was wafting all around her that she decided to postpone her thoughts for a later time. However, as she got up to start placing the dishes into a more appropriate serving plate, Tomoe heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. Thinking it was one of the occupants, she ignored it and approached the steaming pots.

"Ano…" a voice began.

Tomoe turned around and found Sano at the kitchen's entrance. She acknowledged him with a slight bow.

"Just out of curiosity… can you… tell me more… of yourself?" the tall man managed to get out with just a hint of danger coloring his words.

Tomoe's eyes widened a fraction. "Why?"

"Well… Jus' curious an' all…" Sano added, not quite missing her reaction.

"There's not much to tell." Tomoe said abruptly as she tended the foodstuffs.

Sano decided to change the tide. He was getting sick and tired of the cat and mouse chase. "I don't believe you're telling the whole truth about you." There was no mistaking the tightening of the woman's frame. "There's more to you than you're letting us on." Sano added with a little more aggression than earlier.

'Uh oh. I *was* looking for an opening…' Tomoe thought ironically as she considered what to reply to the younger man. 

"Really?" she replied quietly as she raced to find a solution that would not make the taller man become violent.

Sano lifted an eyebrow. He knew she was buying time but for what, he couldn't fathom. "Look, lady…"

Tomoe heaved a sigh and faced him. What Sano saw in her eyes made him take a step backward involuntarily.

'So much sadness… So much pain…'

"Sagara-san… I can see that there's no use hiding it any longer. However, please be patient. All will explained soon…" Tomoe said lengthily before bowing slightly and turning back to her task.

Aside from the shock that Tomoe spoke in more than two sentences, Sano was surprised that he was able to get a response that quickly. Judging from what he's observed from her behavior the last couple of days, he thought that he still had to chase her around before he throws something factual that will make her cave. Then again, he should be grateful for the response right?

"Oookay. Well, see you later." Sano said before leaving the kitchen in a sedate pace.

Tomoe closed her eyes and breathed deeply. 'That was close. However, it is time… No matter what happens now, it has begun…'

End of chapter 7.

Notes: Oh man! Sucky chapter!!!! T.T Whatever. C&C appreciated! J 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, SPE, Shueisha, Fuji TV,   
Jump Comics, and all their affiliates. No copyright infringement intended.   
For entertainment purposes only and not monetary, people!  
  
REAL DREAMS  
Chapter Eight

*****

The nameless being turned to face Kenshin, startled. He saw the redhead give a small smile of triumph at this and it made him uneasy. This wasn't how he imagined it to turn out.

Feigning shock, the nameless one said, "Excuse me?"

"Sessha said, 'Aniki' because that is who you are to sessha." the redheaded swordsman replied in earnest. "It's been over twenty years but sessha cannot forget you de gozaru."

The nameless one turned around fully and sighed. Then, he walked slowly towards Kenshin's position before sitting down cross-leggedly before the redhead.

"How long have you known?" he asked Kenshin.

Kenshin paused before replying, "Not long ago…"

"How…?"

It was Kenshin's turn to sigh. "I don't know… Demo, since I met you, I knew that there was something familiar about you… Your voice maybe or the way you moved about… Reminds me of the days before… before you were…" Kenshin's voice choked a bit.

"Were killed." the nameless one finished for the rurouni. He smiled lopsidedly before the two continued on with what at first seemed to be an awkward discussion that later turned into something more when the tension broke. In the end, the two brothers found themselves hugging and backslapping each other, trying to make up for the time lost spent apart.

"You know," Kenshin started, "I missed having an older brother…"

His brother smiled and said, "Well, that's life. You don't know when death will come but no matter what, don't give up and enjoy life for what it is than for what it isn't. I hear you've got quite a girl by your side now!" 

Kenshin blushed. "Orooo…"

"Don't you go 'Orooo'-ing me, Shinta!" his brother said, calling Kenshin fondly by his original given name.

The two brothers laughed and continued to exchange banters.

After some time, the nameless one stood up. "Ne, I'll be back soon, ok? I really have to go do the rest of my job…"

Kenshin gave a questioning look. 

His brother sighed and closed his eyes before replying. "You're not out of the blues yet, little bro… The trial's not yet done…"

"What is it really for?" Kenshin interrupted.

The brother opened his eyes and looked at Kenshin solemnly. "That's for you to find out and for us to prepare for. I do advise you to do well since I sincerely believe that you deserve the results if you pass." His body started to disappear by then so he looked at Kenshin again and added, "I'll be back, I promise. Ganbatte…"

With that, Kenshin's older brother disappeared like the mist rising from the earth in the presence of sunlight and heat. Kenshin was once again left alone to ponder on the upcoming events… whatever they may be.

*****

"Aniki…" Kenshin's lips formed.

" 'Aniki' ?!" came Megumi's voice. She had been checking on Kenshin when the latter said the word. Megumi thought for a moment. Was it her imagination or did the redhead really call for an older brother? Furthermore, is it really possible for him to still have a living relative? Because, if Megumi remembered correctly, Kenshin said that he doesn't have any living relatives left nor did he ever mention of having any brother.

Megumi looked at Kenshin again. After having called for his brother, Kenshin once again looked as if he was back into the dark realm he entered a few weeks back. Megumi shrugged and exited from the room.

Outside, she saw Tomoe getting out of the kitchen, ready to call the house's occupants for dinner. Tomoe also noticed her and the two shared a few moments of eye contact. Megumi thought she saw indecision in the other woman's eyes although she couldn't be sure. Then, Tomoe bowed and proceeded into calling everyone's attention for supper.

'Hmm… I seem to be getting a little imaginative today…' Megumi thought as she followed the rest to the dining area.

*****

Tomoe had only begun to recover from her encounter with Sano when he appeared suddenly from seemingly nowhere.

"Tomoe-kun?" a quiet voice inquired as the silent woman placed the food in serving dishes. Any other individual would have been startled at the unexpected appearance of someone. However, if Tomoe had been startled, she did not show any outward sign that she was.

"Hai?" she answered quietly, turning to face the individual who called to her.

"It's all set. The first phase is done."

"The second's beginning as planned." she added briefly.

"Yes. Have you told them?" the individual said while making a sweeping gesture with his hand, indicating the other occupants of the dojo.

"Iie." Tomoe replied truthfully with only a small hint of regret. "I will in a few minutes."

The other individual gave a small smile. "Good. It's almost over…"

"So it is…"

"They'll be fine, you'll see." the other being said before looking like he was departing. "So, I'll be going now ok? I'll be in touch… Good luck."

"Ne…" Tomoe asked with a small voice.

The being waited. 

"How is he?"

The other individual hesitated for a moment before replying, "He's all right… A little burned out from the surge of memories but he's doing all right…" 

Tomoe's eyes narrowed fractionally. "And…?"

The other being sweatdropped and laughed… sort of. "Ehehe… There's no use hiding it from you ne?" 

Silence…

"Ehem… And… he recognized me." 

Tomoe's eyes widened a bit. "Sou desu ne?"

"Aa… I would have thought that being apart from him for over twenty years would make him forget… but he somehow managed to remember." The nameless being shrugged his shoulders. "Oh. Before I forget, here's another set of orders." he said before a manila envelope appeared on his outstretched right hand. He handed the envelope over to Tomoe. "Take care!" he said before disappearing.

Tomoe looked at the spot where the nameless one was standing in for a long time. 'So, he was finally identified…' she thought again before carefully opening the seals of the envelope and reading the contents. She paled a little. 'All this in the short time of the trial?!' she thought hurriedly. 'This group must be more than what I expected…' Tomoe slid the orders back into the envelope and willed it to disappear. 'Oh well… The next stage is to begin.'

Tomoe stepped out of the kitchen to call for the other occupants for supper. Upon stepping outside, she noticed Megumi coming out of Kenshin's room. How Tomoe envied the doctor woman! Since Tomoe's arrival to the dojo, she has peeped into Kenshin's room only once. Being the courteous guest, she had to control the urge of visiting the room of someone she supposedly doesn't know. Tomoe bowed to Megumi and proceeded the call for supper.

*****

"Yatta! Tomoe-san cooked!" Yahiko said happily as he bounded towards the dining area. "Not like Kaoru's cooking, Tomoe's is edible!" he sang happily not noticing Kaoru exiting the room he just passed.

THWAP!

"Ittai!" Yahiko rubbed his head before turning around to see Kaoru with a shinai. Ever since Kenshin's sickness, Kaoru had rarely showed spirit. However, Yahiko could tell that his comment sparked a little of the old flame back in his young master's eyes. Even if his head hurts, he doesn't mind quite a bit.

"Yahiko-CHAN…"

"DON'T CALL ME A KID, BUSU!"

Kaoru's eyes turned a shade of red and steam started to appear around her head. "Kisama… ['you' that's said like it's a curse]" Kaoru said with clenched teeth and a dangerous growl coloring her word.

'Uh-oh…' Yahiko thought. 'Here we go again!' He had barely enough time to avoid a quick swipe of Kaoru's shinai before breaking into a run along the hallways. They zoomed by Sano who got plastered to the wall due to the speed the two were chasing each other. 

'K'so…' was all he could say as the two rounded a corner.

"Well, well, well… Aren't they in high spirits today?"

"So, fox, whaddya care?" Sano interjected.

"Hmmph!" Megumi said as she flipped her hair to the side. As she passed by Sano, she quickly reached out and proceeded to drag Sano towards the kitchen by his ear.

"Ittai! Kitsune! Let go of my ear!!!"

Tomoe watched all this with amusement showing in her eyes. 'They're so… lively. Oh, Kenshin, what a wonderful and deserving place you found yourself in.' she found herself thinking about her former husband. 'I just hope they will be this enthusiastic when they find out the truth.' Tomoe felt the butterflies in her stomach. She has to act now.

Dinner went by quickly with the occupants delighting themselves to the good food that Tomoe cooked. However, Sano still looked suspicious and kept hinting with his eyes that he wanted to know the truth right now. Tomoe pretended to ignore him but his demeanor seemed to make her agitated as well. She was looking for a way to break the news to the group when Kaoru spoke up.

"Megumi… How's…?"

Megumi looked affectionately at the younger woman and replied with a small smile, "He's still fine, Kaoru…"

"How can you say he's fine when all he's been doing is sleeping?!" Kaoru wailed.

Megumi approached Kaoru and started to console the younger woman. "Hai, hai… I'm doing what I can for you lovebirds ok?" 

At the word 'lovebirds', Sano thought he saw Tomoe tense a little. He narrowed his eyes a little. He decided to push a little. "Speakin' of lovebirds, Tomoe…san, how 'bout 'ya? Ever had…"

"Sano!" Kaoru and Megumi cried out simultaneously and started to berate him for being very forward and very disrespectful.

Tomoe sat slightly shocked. Then, seemingly, she composed herself. 'Well, this is it…'

"I have…" she said in a small voice before sipping her ocha. [green tea]

The fight stopped abruptly and everyone looked at her in shock. "Eh?!"

"More than ten years ago… During the Bakumatsu…" Tomoe continued, "I loved a man who I initially came to for revenge for killing someone I… was engaged to." Tomoe closed her eyes. "However, it all changed and I was…"

"Matte…" Sano said, mouth hanging open. In fact, all of them had their mouths open while one thought was racing through their minds. "That sounds just like the story… Kenshin was telling us during the…"

"Jinchuu…" Tomoe finished for him, eyes still closed and she sipped more tea. Tomoe appeared calm but to someone with a sharp eyesight will see a slight tremble to her hands.

"How did you…" Megumi said quietly. "Masaka… [impossible]" 

Everyone arrived to the same conclusion but thought it incredulous. 'Masaka… She can't be…' they all thought simultaneously.

"Anata wa…" Kaoru said with a shaky voice. "Your surname isn't Yukimura is it." It was more of a statement than a question.

Tomoe sighed wearily before finally admitting it. "Iie. Minna-san, watakushi wa…" she paused. "Yukishiro… Tomoe."

End of chapter eight.

Note: blah blah ^^;; c&c appreciated since I think I made Tomoe ooc… ^^;;; in fact, everyone is ^^;;; oh well…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, SPE, Shueisha, Fuji TV, Jump Comics, and all their affiliates. No copyright infringement intended. For entertainment purposes only and not monetary, people!  
  


Note: I don't know anything about Japan's religion save for what I needed for a research paper I wrote two long years ago ^^; So, I created a substitute in this fic by creating a 'council'. However, I will only refer to them vaguely… Okay, think this way: think like Greek mythology. There are many Gods in Olympus and there are roles for each of them. But, here, I will not name them save for who is speaking and such. ^^; *sigh* I hope you understood me! ^^;;;

Second note: Please remember that this is an AU fic so please don't let what happened in the second OVA confuse you with future parts of this fic ;p

  
REAL DREAMS  
Chapter Nine  


**********

Clutching a single manila envelope to his side, the mysterious being that acted as Kenshin's guide moved forward through the narrow hallway. He glanced around and could barely take refuge from the sparse blue and gray decoration of the place surrounding him. Tall columns of material resembling marble made the place reflect all the more the gloominess that surrounded their world, the world of the afterlife.

He glanced briefly the envelope containing his summons; he had been called to a special meeting of the Great Ones. 

'Why call me at a time like this? And to think that it's in the middle of a mission!' he thought distractedly as a fraction of his mind worried over his younger brother. He then noticed that he had stopped moving. Cursing, he realized that he was going to be late if he kept on drifting off like that. Moving along, he broke into a brisk walk towards the door at the end of the hallway.

Moments later, he reached the heavy doors leading to the conference-type room. Breathing deeply, he prayed to the gods that whatever the Beings were going to tell him was not bad news… or worse. Calming down his racing heart, he knocked smartly on the ancient-looking wood. Without further ado, the doors swung open to admit him. 

The room it opened to was no different in decoration than that of the hallway. However, what it lacked in decoration was made up for by the vastness of the place. Truly, it is a remarkable work of craftsmanship and of engineering. As a matter of fact, judging from the look of the place, the guide thinks that he could fit whole cities in here with room to spare for other things. Other than that, the room is as empty and as sparse as many places in the Other World.

Focusing his attention to the middle of the room, he could make out a long table dominating that section of the place. But that wasn't what surprised him. What did was the fact that there are a lot of Beings sitting around it right now. He counted and was even shocked speechless when he found that all were present.

One of the Beings seemed to notice his discomfiture and said, "Yes, we are all gathered as of this moment to give you due notice of what is to happen."

Another of the Beings turned to acknowledge his presence. "As you know, the second phase is about to begin shortly.

"We," the Being said as he moved his arm to encompass everyone gathered, "have decided so even if it is earlier than expected…"

"Ano…" the guide hesitated.

The Beings waited for the guide to speak as it is unusual for lesser beings to interrupt anyone from a higher authority.

The guide was suddenly embarrassed. "I know that it is not my place to ask or to even question your decisions. However…"

One Being interrupted him although his voice was not harsh. "We know that you worry for your brother as you have worried for his sake since you left him in the plane of the living. Furthermore, you worry for him because you do not know what is going to happen other than what is written for you to follow."

The guide could only stare at the floor although he acknowledged with a slight nod.

One of the Beings sighed heavily before speaking to the others, "Don't you think it's time to tell him? After all, he is the brother… No, not all the details but enough to get him, and them, by…" The Beings argued for a few short tense moments before settling down once again.

The first Being who spoke turned to the guide. "You wish to know?"

The guide's eyes widened as he looked up to see the Being speaking to him, hardly believing this chance that they were endowing upon him, a mere servant. Not even realizing that his mouth was agape, he nodded slightly. The Being chuckled lightly before proceeding.

"Your brother, as you know, is undergoing a test given by us Beings. More than a decade ago, We were shocked by his behavior during the war in the Land of the Rising Sun. With everything running amok in that country, We decided a heavy punishment for everyone involved in the massacres. And, him being one of the main characters involved, we decided something graver."

With every word the Being said, the guide felt terror running through his veins at the thought of what will happen to his only sibling if the punishment – or punishments – are carried out.

The Being sighed wearily then. "Yet, he stopped. We," he pointed to himself and to the others, "were shocked, so to speak. Why did he stop? What happened? And so, We learned later on that the war was won and that the man known as the Hitokiri has disappeared. Interested, we researched his life from the past as well as sent out Searchers to find this man, to gather as much data as we could about the One Who Slaughtered. We searched, collated, and correlated data We had until we finally saw the man himself for who he truly is."

The Being turned in his seat to face the guide. "Your brother is an interesting character. However, We saw that he can never lead a normal life unless he drops a part of him that he so desperately wants to disappear." 

At the questioning look the guide gave, the Being continued. "If you will indulge me, let me bring you back to the Jinchuu of Yukishiro Enishi. 

"After that particular debacle, your younger brother was able to let go, supposedly, of the pain and the guilt. However, the physical and the psychological scar remains because no matter how he tries, there is still some of the guilt left in him; something that he hasn't come to realize yet in the time he wasted away in Rakuninmura.

"A tragic fellow, to tell you the truth. However, We think otherwise. No other being has held our interest this much before so, in a way, we conceived a little reward for him."

"Reward?" the guide questioned, a little incredulous.

Another of the beings smiled albeit wearily. "Yes, reward. You see, We have *lived* his life with him by recounting most, if not all, of the moments of his life that We finally saw the person he truly is. And, what We have found is very much contrasting with the individual that We have judged harshly during the war."

The first Being spoke again. "In conclusion, this is the step to the reward. Although We find ourselves favoring him, We do not believe in giving rewards outright to any person."

"Because they should earn it." the guide concluded suddenly, understanding coming to light up his features.

The first Being smiled. "Correct."

"So, what…"

"… will his reward be?" the Being interjected. At the nod given by the guide, the first Being continued.

"All his life, blood had been a major factor, blood taken by his hands from those who had inferior skills compared to him... then came isolation and his repentance for an unstoppable crime that he committed that threatened his own sanity but at the same time took away his happiness.

"After a thorough review of his life, We… feel… felt what he went through. We are not human yet We had human emotions. And, collectively, We decided that We wanted to fill the true void he bears within him with the happiness that was deprived so suddenly…"

"You… You want to… give him happiness?" the guide blurted out with a hint of uncertainty tinting his voice. Although he was glad for his little brother, he thought it extreme of the Beings to give this harsh a treatment for something as… simple… as happiness.

The first Being nodded. "Yes… You may be well thinking that We are crazy for giving this sanity-breaking test for something as simple as happiness for a reward and nothing more. Furthermore, in the long run, it is Himura Kenshin who will benefit from it all if he passes the last two phases of the test. We believe that he will pass for he is strong.

And, depending on the outcome, We may decide to do more for him than We had done for any other being. As it is, the reward, for now, is named as happiness and security in life in all his reincarnations from this point forth. Never will he fear of innocent blood staining his hands again. That much We guarantee at this point."

Shocked, the guide could only stare at the Beings. Never in his life… has he seen them this passionate about something. Furthermore, for it to be his sibling to catch them in this way!

The first Being spoke suddenly. "As you are aware, We have sped up the process of the test as time had dictated the early advancement of the events. However, that means that We are being drained of more energy than We anticipated hence, the recall of the other members. Although not serious, it is enough to keep us occupied. 

"Since We have to be complete for the task to be done, We are sending you there to help Yukishiro-san."

The guide stared at them. "Join them?" Then he looked at a manila folder that appeared before him.

"Those are your new orders. Remember, you are there to guide, not to tell them what to do as you will know what this test is really about with the supplements provided to you." the Being continued pointing to the other papers stuffed in the envelope.

"Yes, Higher Being." the guide said formally before bowing low respectfully.

"Hurry along now. If our estimations are correct, phase two will begin shortly after your arrival there…"

The guide panicked and exclaimed. "What?!" and with that, he raced back through the corridors to the portal that would lead him back to the Kenshin-gumi.

"Good luck…" the Beings said simultaneously to the quickly receding form of the guide. He turned back to the group to initiate the second phase of the operation.

'And I thought that this assignment would be a great time for reunion…' the guide thought as he read the documents while traveling in the portal. He didn't even feel himself being made human by the mere fact that he was too shocked by the details of what phase two is about and what needs to be accomplished by his younger brother to live through it.

**********

"Watakushi wa Yukishiro Tomoe de gozaimasu."

Such simple words of introduction spoken elegantly by a simple woman shouldn't have surprised anyone. In fact, they should be acknowledged and even returned by those who received the greeting.

"Yoroshiku. Onegai itashimasu." [these are some usual things you say after introducing yourself]

Furthermore, it is polite to not stare at the person introducing themselves like they were abominable aliens.

Five minutes. 

Tick… tock… tick… tock… tick… tock…

Even the crickets were making more noise than the occupants in the Kamiya household's dining area as all the occupants, save for the one who gave the greeting, had their mouths hanging open in shock. Their eyes were wide, the food forgotten. Furthermore, they all had one thought crossing their minds, 'Yukishiro… Tomoe… is… alive…'

Tomoe took this in patiently and waited behind the impassive mask of hers.

Ten minutes.

Tick… tock… tick… tock… tick… tock…

Tomoe sighed, almost imperceptibly. That broke everyone's reverie.

"Yukishiro Tomoe"

"Oi, …"

"What're you…?"

Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko breathed out all at the same time even before Megumi could open her mouth. This was followed by longer sentences that flew by at higher speeds that Tomoe looked a little troubled by the onslaught of questions.

"QUUUIIIIET!"

The three looked at a very vexed Megumi, smoke still escaping from atop her head. With gritted teeth, Megumi said, "Could… you… wait… one… at… a… time…?! We're all… curious!"

They settled down. Megumi sighed deeply before assuming again the air of superiority. "Maybe we should let her explain ne?" she gestured towards Tomoe.

Nodding her gratitude, Tomoe faced the group, nervousness gone. "Yes, for the meantime, I am alive to act as a guide for you all."

At the questioning glances, she continued. "As we are pressed for time, I will make this short. 

"Kenshin is undergoing a test that is given by the Higher Beings. With this, he must overcome some obstacles in order to be able to be rewarded by them. You, as his friends, may assist him. However, your task will be limited by what he needs and by what you will be limited to by them. I and my partner have been assigned to guide you all. This is all you have to know for now."

"Why?" Kaoru asked solemnly, not even entertaining her shock in hearing Tomoe speak more than a couple of sentences at a time.

Tomoe turned her attention to the younger woman. "I don't really know as that information was never passed to me. However, I am hoping that all will be clear and over soon." She turned her gaze to stare at the sky outside. "I pray for his success and yours."

For the next few minutes, they questioned Tomoe about everything about her appearance to the living world to issues surrounding Kenshin. For the meantime, everyone is reassured that he is not dead, that he is going to come back to them eventually. 

With the brief pause that followed, everyone tried to digest the shocking information that they had received.

Then, he came.

A portal opened directly into the dining area. It was Sano who noticed it first.

"Shimatta! What the hell is that?!" he asked, pointing to the black void that had appeared a few inches from the wall. Before anyone could react or even panic, Tomoe held up one hand to silence them while she stared at the portal curiously. Then, a man stepped forth.

"Shinji-san!" she exclaimed, referring to the guide. She noticed his appearance. "You're…"

She never got to finish her sentence because when Shinji looked around, and his gaze fell on Tomoe, he said immediately, "Tomoe-kun! Good, I found you. All of you." he added when he saw the rest of the people in the room. Quickly, he reiterated for everyone's benefit why he was there. However, he left out some details, facts that were unnecessary at the moment. Although the Kenshin-gumi still had some apprehensions about the newcomer, Tomoe seemed to trust him so they decided some time later to do so as well.

It was minutes after that Shinji looked at Tomoe, worry etched in his eyes enough to betray his nervousness. 

"What is it?" Tomoe asked, curious.

"There's no hiding it from you is there?" he smiled briefly before looking down. "Well, the Beings said that phase two will commence soon after I arrive but I don't know when it…"

Suddenly, a scream is heard.

One long, agonized scream.

It stopped abruptly.

"… will start." he finished dully as he knew what this meant.

Everyone else looked around the room but noticed that none of them emitted the bone-chilling scream. "Who…"

The question was barely out of everyone's mouths when the scream repeated, more painful in nature than the first.

"Seems familiar…" Sano said thoughtfully when he felt something brush past him in a hurry.

"Kenshin…" was all they heard from Kaoru as she ran out into the night.

End of chapter nine.

Notes from Lee: *sheepish* I think I bored you all with this one by its simplemindedness… I made a lot of 'shortcuts' to cover more ground so this chapter is a little rushed or something… Ok, so I'm on the losing side with the battle with stress! I'm getting my class cards tomorrow so I'm nervous with worry! *turns SD and crosses fingers* I hope I passed all my subjects!! Ara… C&C greatly appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, SPE, Shueisha, Fuji TV, Jump Comics, and all their affiliates. No copyright infringement intended. For entertainment purposes only and not monetary, people!

REAL DREAMS  
Chapter Ten

**********

Kenshin sighed aloud when his brother disappeared once again, leaving him alone to face the shapeless void around him. Letting go of the katana that had appeared when he first came to in this place, he sat down quietly to ponder on the events surrounding the recent… hours? days? weeks?

'How long has it actually been?' Kenshin thought absently as he combed through his hair with his fingers, removing the tangles created by his movements. Then, he put his elbow on top of his knee and his chin atop his hand to think more. He smiled sadly when a particular image came to mind.

'Kaoru-dono must be really worried by now… If I only knew what this is really about…' he thought absently as his other hand started to stroke the faded scar on his left cheek. He sighed heavily again as he let his thoughts wander.

'Oniisan… I've always wondered what had happened to him, what it would be like to cross over to the Other Side… Apparently, nothing really changes physically to those who die.' he grinned. 'How I missed having someone like him to talk to, to be with, to laugh with… I'd forgotten how good it felt to have a sibling.'

Kenshin lay down on his back and placed both of his arms underneath his head. Relaxing, he let himself forget the worries of the present and closed his eyes. With his mind's eye, he began recalling memories of the great times he had with his brother in his childhood. 

**********

He doesn't know how long he'd lain down. He didn't really care since time had no meaning in this void. Nothing really mattered so as long as it didn't take shape to form other painful memories buried within him of the troubled life that he had led.

From thoughts of his brother, Kenshin eventually found himself thinking of Kaoru and what she really is to him. He sighed again as he recounted how he had been during the crisis with Enishi.

Life… He had forsaken his life and lived the life of a recluse in a despicable place. Everything, he gave up to be left alone and he pushed away the only family that he had come to care about in his wandering days.

'They all called me selfish and I really was. I tried to stay away in order not to hurt them… and myself. But, what really happened? What happened to make me break that barrier?' he thought when the answer suddenly broke through.

With his mind's eye, he pictured Kaoru, wearing a tender and accepting smile, beckoning him to come out of his little shell. He used to notice her advances toward him but dismissed them for childish affections. He soon realized that they weren't and that he himself was falling for… 'Tomoe was the first one to draw me out like that. But, look what happened…'

He recalled that fateful day that he had accidentally killed the one person that mattered most to his life. How he had lived through those times, Kenshin had no idea. However, by some miracle or by some intervention, he had lived another ten years relatively unscathed. 

'Now, it is different… I have accepted to stay in the dojo but I can never fully understand why I never left as it is something I have done over the years…' He thought of the time he did leave. 'How ironic… I decided to leave that day so that I wouldn't get attached… Yet, I came back, came back to make sure she was safe.'

He returned only to find Hiruma Gohei making a mess out of the dojo and to the young woman. He helped and was practically forced to stay.

Kenshin smiled as he remembered those days. 'How simple everything was back then… Enishi, did it have to be you to actually pound into my brain how much I really cared?' he chuckled. 'However, thank you…' He felt an unusual flutter in his stomach and in his chest.

Moments later, he was still shuffling around his life when his thoughts came right back to Kaoru. 'Yare yare.' [Oh well.] he smiled. 'Kenshin no baka…'

However, no matter how much he tried to avoid a particular train of thought concerning Kaoru, he can't seem to avoid coming back to it every now and then. Sighing in his defeat, Kenshin let his thoughts wander more on the young and beautiful raven-haired girl. A little while later, Kenshin eventually found out that he was smiling at nothing! Opening his eyes quickly, he wondered at that. 

But, the moment his eyes took focus, he had to quickly shove those thoughts away when he saw something descending towards his head in the form of another katana.

Quickly, he jumped to his feet, grabbed his own katana, and came to crouch some distance from where he laid down moments ago. Then, with a thump, the sword landed precisely where he had lain upon. Glancing quickly around to assess his surroundings, he noticed that there was nobody around. Confused, he inched his way closer to the sword that pierced the 'floor' perpendicularly. 

He never got there.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Kenshin heard some footsteps echoing within the void and so, he jumped a few paces back while he peered in all directions. It was getting dark and the shadows were being cast everywhere so much so that Kenshin couldn't see more than a few meters ahead.

A figure resolved itself in the shadows although it was still vague on details.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

The figure came closer and closer yet no matter how much Kenshin strained his eyes, he could not figure out who the individual was.

'Ano hito wa dare desu ka?' [Who is that person?] Kenshin asked himself silently while he felt his body tensing in his stance. Reaching out, Kenshin felt the other's ki. 

His eyes narrowed slightly. 'Why does it feel… familiar?'

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Finally, the figure managed to reach the sword. By this time, shadows covered every inch of the void they were in with little light splashing in and out randomly. Kenshin could still not identify who the intruder was but he felt dread growing within him for some reason.

The other individual paused for some time before the sword, his stance and posture suggesting that he was assessing the redhead in front of him as well. Then, his right hand extended from within his clothing and pulled the katana embedded upon the 'floor'. He flicked his wrist and quickly sheathed the sword.

With growing anxiety, Kenshin suddenly realized in that short period who this individual was by just watching that movement. The ki, the way the other held himself, and the way that sword was just handled all fit and all led to a single conclusion.

'Masaka…' [Impossible] Kenshin thought incredulously as his eyes grew wider with the prospect. 'It's plain impossible for this to occur! He… He… He can't be…!'

As these thoughts ran at a rapid pace through his mind, Kenshin watched as the individual pause for a bare moment. Then, the figure stepped forward. What little light there was suddenly illuminated a very familiar face… In fact, it was very familiar…

It was his own.

Kenshin's breath caught on his throat as he gazed into the features that was his except that the one in front of him had no laughter, or even humor, etched onto his face. In fact, Kenshin felt a chill pass through him as his gaze went higher… higher… until it reached the eyes. What he saw there made his heart freeze.

They were yellow.

The eyes of the killer.

Hitokiri Battousai.

Kenshin immediately dropped into a battoujutsu stance in anticipation for any movement, any action at all from his counterpart. Although he is surprised at seeing his own self separated physically, Kenshin cannot forget that the katana the other was holding had almost chopped his head off a few minutes ago.

"Omae wa dare de gozaru ka?" [Who are you?] Kenshin asked in a low voice, eyes alert for any subtle movement the other may do.

The Hitokiri only smirked, a chilling half smile that betrayed no emotion whatsoever. "I need not answer, do I?" came the taunting reply.

"I suppose not." Kenshin replied right back.

"Hn." the Hitokiri snorted before taking another step forward. Kenshin took one step back. The Hitokiri's eyes narrowed slightly before interest made itself known in its depths. The Hitokiri only smiled.

'Why do I fear?' Kenshin asked as he took the step backward. 'He and I are one… right?' he asked himself further as he stared at the individual who was supposed to be his other self. 'So, what is he doing there,' he thought, looking at the Hitokiri, 'and not here?' he inquired as he imagined pointing to himself.

The Hitokiri seemed to sense the rurouni's discomfort yet made no move to explain his presence at all. Instead, he only seemed to radiate more menace.

Kenshin wasn't blind to it all and, when he felt the danger he was in, tried to find ways in order to get away unscathed. However, no matter what he did, his body simply refused to move. And, before he could think any further, he found the Battousai beside him.

Although he felt fear and shock, Kenshin did not show it. Instead, he kept his face impassive. 

However, the Hitokiri seemed to be interested in making him feel fear. He snorted and narrowed his eyes further as he assessed the rurouni from head to toe.

"So, you are him… me… Interesting…" Then, he cocked his head to the side, as if listening to an unknown voice. He grinned menacingly.

'Not an interesting sight…' Kenshin thought as he stared at his other self, glued to his position yet alert for any life-threatening movements.

The Hitokiri reached out suddenly with one hand and used his index finger to touch Kenshin's forehead. So quick was the movement that Kenshin wasn't able to dodge it.

Almost immediately, a glow emitted at the point of contact. Soon, Kenshin felt a slight pain entering his body from the place where the Hitokiri held him. Then, a few moments later, it grew in intensity. Kenshin yelped in pain yet the Hitokiri kept the contact, a full demonic smile now making its presence known in his features.

'Ittai…!' [Ouch!] Kenshin thought as he felt his hands move out of reflex towards the source of pain. However, they never reached their destination as the Hitokiri's other hand shot out to swat away the rurouni's.

It felt like a tidal wave breaking its way out of his head and moving towards the rest of his body. Unable to bear the pain, Kenshin fell on his knees, the Battousai following suit in order to not break the contact. Kenshin could see dimly that the Hitokiri was now also grabbing his head in pain yet he couldn't do anything about it as it felt like his body was breaking apart piece by piece.

Kenshin yelped again and he hugged himself, trying to break free. But, the Hitokiri held fast and true. Black spots started to form in front of Kenshin's eyes but he could see that the vastness of the void around him start to waver, to shimmer out of existence. 

'Curious…' was all he could think of when his body was assaulted again with pain.

The void started to waver again and, beyond, he could see… his room. It was as if the void he was in was a curtain that separated him from reality. Then, for some reason, his contact with the Hitokiri is slowly lowering that barrier, making him able to reach forth and return to the present.

But the pain was an entirely different story as it tore through his body like a hacksaw.

With one final cry, Kenshin gave himself up to unconsciousness as he finally saw the last of the void drop away from his sight.

**********

Short note: Ehehehe… Hope this is making sense! ^^;; C&C appreciated! ;p


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: RK is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, SPE, Shueisha, Fuji TV, Jump Comics, and all their affiliates. No copyright infringement intended. For entertainment purposes only and not monetary, people!  
  
REAL DREAMS  
Chapter Eleven  
By Lee  
**********  
Kaoru reached Kenshin's room in short order. Slightly out of breath, she reached out with one shaking hand towards the shoji separating the quarters from the outside world and pulled it open. The room was dark and it took some moments for her eyes to adjust, although not by much... the distant rumbling of thunder was unmistakable. Even then, before she could see clearly the interior of the room, she heard a moan. Not even bothering to wait for the others, Kaoru rushed towards the sound and promptly tripped over something blocking her way.  
  
"Uumph!" Kaoru exclaimed and she tried to twist her body to avoid falling face first. Therefore, she ended up with her butt on the floor. She promptly reached over with her hand to rub a sore spot. "Ittai…" [Ouch…] she muttered half-heartedly while looking for the obstruction that made her trip. Groping around in the darkness, her hand hit something solid. Tracing the outline, she felt that it was indeed Kenshin's body.  
  
When Kaoru shifted the prone body, she heard another pain-filled moan. "Kenshin…" she whispered. And, to her utter delight, his eyes cracked open a fraction. "Kaoru-dono…?" he muttered weakly before his face and body cringed with pain. He gasped and promptly fell unconscious again.  
  
"MEGUMI!!" Kaoru yelled frantically, somewhat relieved to have seen Kenshin awake although panic still etched itself onto her features. Moments later, the rest of the occupants of the dojo appeared. Kaoru quickly related what had happened. Megumi rushed forward and calmly asked Kaoru to join the others while she set to work on the redhead.  
  
Kaoru, knowing that this was crucial, backed away slowly towards the others who looked on at the events inside the rurouni's quarters. Then, she leaned against the wall near the entrance and breathed in slowly the cool air. She closed her eyes and thought, 'He's going to be all right… It's all going to be all…'  
  
Then, she heard it. Snapping open her eyes quickly, Kaoru jerked to the side. So sudden was her movement that Sano, the person nearest her, jumped as well.  
  
"Oi, Jo-chan…!" he muttered, one hand going over his breast as he tried to calm down his racing heart.  
  
"Shh…!" Kaoru insisted. She peered in the darkness, trying to pinpoint the sound that made her suddenly feel queasy. 'There's something not… right…' she thought silently as her eyes expertly combed the room inch by inch.  
  
"What is it?" Sano asked, this time talking in a whisper.  
  
"I don't know…" Kaoru whispered back, her eyes adjusting to take in the details further inside the room. "I could have sworn I heard something…" she trailed off.  
  
Sano, now alert, swept his own vision across the room. From his posture, anyone looking at him could read an 'If-any-harm-comes-to-Megumi-and-my-friends,-no-more-mister-nice-guy' expressed there. Furthermore, his aura changed so much so that Yahiko and the others sobered enough to put them on their guard. Although they didn't hear what Sano and Kaoru exchanged, they could feel that something was wrong.  
  
Then, just as they were about to give it up, Sano and Kaoru saw a bulk in one corner of the sparsely decorated room.   
  
And it was moving.  
  
Gulping, the two exchanged nervous glances.  
  
Kaoru heard the noise again and she was positive that it emanated from the bulk. This time though, she was able to name what it was. It was the sound of something, or someone, breathing.  
  
Suddenly, the bulk moved. In the darkness, all it resembled was a blob moving, almost indestinguishable against the shadows surrounding it and giving it a foreboding appearance. However, the shuffling sound it made certified that it was something real and it was something that may pose a threat to all of them.   
  
And, at the moment, all attention was diverted towards that sound.   
  
"K… Kaoru… ne, Kaoru…" came Yahiko's voice, a little shaky.  
  
"H… hai?"  
  
"Are wa… nan desu ka?" [What is that?] came the timid reply before a gulp was heard. To make matters worse, the brewing storm outside seems to have reached the dojo. The rumble of thunder as well as the soft patter of rain against earth was making the atmosphere thick with tension.   
  
'Such an ironic question.' Kaoru thought. Although this event was making her heart hammer non-stop, Kaoru seriously thought of giving a riposte to her student. How could anyone answer *that* particular question when they're all unaware of what that… thing… was?  
  
She opened her mouth to deliver a reply when the abrupt appearance of the moon overhead spared her from making one.  
  
The room was suddenly bathed in light and everyone could see that Kenshin was drenched in sweat and still gasping lightly. However, his face showed some color and that meant he'll be all right.   
  
Their attention was diverted to the dark corner of the room where they now saw a figure crouched in a sitting position, gasping a little as well. Everyone took a double take, disbelief and fear making themselves known. The eyes of the individual before them was filled with malevolence and his brows were knitted together in some unknown fury. Furthermore, there was no indication of friendliness whatsoever in his posture and in his stare. But, the fact was that there something very familiar about him that at first, the obvious conclusion as to whom he was didn't register to those present.  
  
"Masaka…" Sano said as he flicked his gaze between the dangerous individual and the body in front of Megumi. He narrowed his eyes as he thought furiously of a trick, any trick, that might have done this. "This *can't* be real…"  
  
"But it is…" the quiet voice of Tomoe suddenly interjected, her own eyes wide with shock. Beside her, Shinji and Yahiko nodded in agreement.  
  
Yahiko fisted his hands and ran the back of one hand against his eyes. 'This has got to be an illusion… It has to be…' he thought as he stared again.  
  
"Battousai…" was all Kaoru could say when gaze fell onto the golden eyes of the killer. Disbelief replaced her confusion as she looked at the prone body before Megumi. Megumi herself was shocked speechless and could only nod in assent to Kaoru's conclusion.  
  
The figure across them narrowed his eyes when he heard the name mentioned. Then, he focused his gaze on the one who said it.   
  
Kaoru felt her insides freeze when she saw the killer's eyes on her. She felt her heart pounding more painfully in her chest. Then she saw him shift in his position, his movements betraying no sound that she almost thought it was just her imagination. Kaoru saw him reach down with his left hand and she could have sworn her heart would stop when she heard the familiar clink of a sword against its sheath.  
  
Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one who heard it.  
  
Without warning, Sano snapped. "TEME!!!!" he yelled and launched towards the prone figure, right fist already hooked behind him. The hitokiri looked at the rushing figure dispassionately before disappearing in a blur.   
  
Sano's face betrayed shock… then pain.  
  
The small figure of his opponent appeared before him, the hilt of the sword making contact with Sano's abdomen. Then, as if in slow motion, Battousai withdrew his hand a little before pushing really hard. Sano yelled in pain as he crashed against the other wall near the entrance, some blood trickling down the side of his mouth. Then, he did not move signifying that he was unconscious.  
  
Megumi gasped and she would have run towards Sano had she not noticed the expression on the face of the hitokiri.  
  
Battousai withdrew his arm to his side, sword clutched tighly in his grip. Then, out of the blues, he smirked, a mirthless smirk that did not carry its humor to his eyes and therefore giving him the expression of a predator seeking prey.   
  
Without changing his posture or his position, his eyes took in the others with him in the room, noting the fact that there are a lot of women present when his eyes fell on the prone body before the woman called "Megumi". His eyes widened slightly as he took in the features of… himself. Then, he saw… Tomoe. Confused, he narrowed his eyes slightly and assessed his situation.  
  
Kaoru thought she saw some confusion in the killer's eyes. 'He's not the only one confused...' she thought as she started to rationalize why there were *two* Kenshin's present. Maybe this is what Tomoe-san was talking about earlier with Shinji-san? Kaoru desperately hoped so. If anything stranger than this happens, she didn't know how she's going to react then.   
  
Kaoru saw the hitokiri incline his chin a little before he looked again at her in the eyes. The anger she saw, among all the other emotions brewing there, made her gasp audibly. Then, with a slight displacement of air and a blur, the hitokiri hurried out of the room with nobody bothering, or attempting, to stop him. "Ara?!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
Yahiko almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the older man pass him by. 'K'so… He may be Kenshin… or is he?... but this is freaky!' he thought silently as he tried to calm down his racing heart, hand clutching tightly the shinai he seemed to have in his hand. 'I can't believe that Kenshin… was like that.'  
  
After the hitokiri's unexpected departure, silence emanated from the dojo as its current occupants, who were still in Kenshin's quarters, tried to figure out exactly what had just transpired. Even Tomoe and Shinji looked thoughtful so they decided to shadow the Hitokiri instead of confronting him as of the present. So, they left, telling the others to be careful and that they will be back soon.  
  
"He's going to be all right." Megumi suddenly related, making the others jump. After the hitokiri left, Megumi attended to both Sano and Kenshin. The former woke up some time later and everyone thought that he and the lady doctor would resume their daily bickering. What a surprise they got. Megumi not only tended to his wounds quietly, but Sano seemed to also be in a pensive mood. Moreover, they could detect a hint of tenderness in both their demeanors. Interesting…   
  
Kaoru knelt beside Megumi as the latter began to tuck in Kenshin's prone body back into his futon. "Yokatta ne…" Kaoru breathed out, relieved. Sano, leaning against the wall smirked.  
  
"Hn. Told ya he can't be beaten just like that, Jo-chan."  
  
Kaoru smiled tiredly and was about to stand up when she heard an intake of breath. Megumi, who was beside her turned sharply towards Kenshin. The older man groaned a little before gingerly opening one eye, then both eyes, blinking them awake sleepily. If seemed to focus on his surroundings before he turned it to meet the disbelieving, yet hopeful stares of the room's other occupants. Then, their stares turned to relief and he smiled tiredly.   
  
"Ta… daima." he said weakly before he saw Kaoru materialize before him. She reached over and gently took him into a warm embrace.  
  
"Kenshin no baka." she said so silently that he doubted they heard her. "Okaeri." she said simply and Kenshin felt her embrace tighten a little. He would have hugged her back if he wasn't too tired.  
  
Megumi must have heard his thoughts because she silently coerced Kaoru to let Kenshin go and let him rest. When the doctor was able to convince Kaoru to get some sleep, she turned to Kenshin.  
  
"Ken-san, rest up for now. We'll talk in the morning."  
  
Kenshin nodded. With that, Megumi collected Sano and Yahiko before shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Oyasumi" Kenshin said tiredly into thin air and welcomed the darkness once again.  
  
End of Chapter Eleven.  
  
Note: I know the ending sucked ^^x Let me know how this chapter turned out! ^^ Thanks for the reviews so far! ^^ 


End file.
